Sweet Sixteen
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Heir to the Throne.  King Bob's twins, Rod and Amy, are finally turning sixteen!  As the days progress towards the big party, they and their friends have some growing up to do, involving crushes, school, ETC!
1. A New Girl

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
A/N: Here it is, the promised sequel to "Heir to the Throne"! It's the beginning of Amy and Rod's 10th grade year, and they are turning 16, and are throwing a huge party for the occassion! And, I've also brought back Ashley Q. and Jerome, along with their youngest daughter, Bridget, who will play a role in this. And some couples will emerge out of all this, so bear with me!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Thank you! These guys are SO cool all grown up, and there's going to be some romance sparking, heehee! More father-daughter moments ahead as well, you gotta love 'em!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you liked it! I love father-daughter too, prolly cuz I'm a daddy's girl, heehee! Hope you like this!  
  
Chapter One: A New Girl  
  
It was a nice Wednesday morning at George W. Bush High School. The former King Bob (who now went by Bob Mitchells) was doing his job as principal...which right now included trying to order a pizza from the Papa John's delivery servicemen. Vince and Lawson were trying to teach the boys how to play soccer the RIGHT way during P.E., which so far wasn't going too well. While the adults were hassling with the everyday life of being around tempermental teenagers, some certain teens were discussing party plans.  
"I cannot believe that we're going to be sixteen Saturday!" Amy Mitchells exclaimed to her twin brother Rod as they got their books out for Chemistry.  
"Yeah, we're getting pretty old, aren't we?" Rod smiled, brushing his black hair back with his free hand.  
"Now remember, Amy," Katie Lawson said to her cousin. "When you get that car that all sixteen year olds dream about, you are SO driving me to school."  
"Yeah, Rod, don't you forget about your old pal when you get those wheels," V.J. LaSalle laughed.  
"Don't worry, we won't forget you two," Amy assured them.  
"How can we? They never leave us at peace!" Rod exclaimed, pushing V.J.'s head over to the side.  
"Hey, speaking of peace...how much peace are we NOT going to have at your party?" Katie asked them as they entered the classroom.  
"I don't know," Amy admitted, taking her seat beside her. "We need to find some decent party music."  
"Oh, my Mom's got some awesome party CD's we can use," Katie told her. "That stuff from the late '90's and early 2000's isn't so bad."  
"Please, that stuff is like ancient history!" V.J. whined. "I mean...who the heck is N'Sync? And Pink?"  
"Hey, I like that stuff!" Katie argued. "And Lance Bass from that N'Sync group was SO hot!"  
The teacher, Mrs. Gretchen Palmer, finally entered the classroom and tapped her pointing stick thing on the black board. Everyone finally got quiet and allowed for the former child prodigy to speak.  
"Class, I hope you all did your assignment on positive and negative ions, and they're influence in the chemical world," she told them. "While you're passing your assignments to the front, I'd like to introduce a new student."  
"Oh, boy, a new student!" Katie whispered with a grin. "It's so fun to pick on them!"  
"Class, I'd like to introduce Bridget Atkins," Gretchen said, and allowed a very pretty brunette to enter the class. She was wearing some pretty expensive-looking brand name apparell, and everyone just stared at her. Rod looked like he was in love or something.  
"Dang, she's hot," he thought as she said her name and where she was from and all the other embarrassing things teachers make new students say.  
"Thank you, Bridget," Gretchen said to her. "Why don't you take a seat beside...oh, there's an empty space beside Rod. Why don't you sit by him? As long as he doesn't try anything funny...," she added, giving a warning look at the teenage prankster.  
"Heh heh, sure Mrs. Palmer," Rod said with a boyish grin as the pretty girl sat next to him. "This is going to be a great year," he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aw, and already someone's gotta crushy-wushy! Sorry it was kinda short, but oh well, I'll try making them longer! Keep reading, and if you like so far, PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	2. Lost in the Love Triangle

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Aw, but aren't they? George W. Bush ROCKS! I just had to name a school after him...stay tuned for more crushes and stuff!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Wow, thank you! Heehee, I don't even know which one's my favorite! Oh yeah, this story is definitely going to have some SK/Amy in it, they are TOO cute! Hope you stay with me and keep reading!  
  
Chapter Two: Lost in the Love Triangle  
  
Finally lunchtime rolled around, and all the high schoolers were at the lockers ready to go eat some pizza. Rod hadn't stopped thinking about Bridget all day. Amy thought he had gone a little off the wall, but she thought it was cute that her brother had a crush on a new girl.  
"Why don't you ask her to the party?" she asked him.  
"Are you nuts? She doesn't even know me."  
"So? She doesn't know anyone else either," Amy pointed out. "She's probably lonely and feels out of place. She needs to come to the party and get to know everyone."  
"When you put it that way...okay, whatever. Oh, and uh...you think she might like to sit with us at lunch?"  
"You can ask her, but I'm sure she'll say yes."  
Rod ran off to find the lovely Bridget Atkins, and as Amy closed her locker and turned to follow, she ran smack into (who else?), Swindler Kid.  
"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I totally didn't see you there!"  
Swindler Kid smiled a little bashfully and said, "It's okay, I wasn't paying any attention to traffic."  
Amy smiled that pretty smile he liked. "So, are you coming to me and Rod's party Saturday?"  
"Uh...yeah, sure. Wouldn't miss it." Why would he? He had only liked her since Kindergarten.  
"Great, it's going to be a lot of fun!"  
"Yeah...um, are you coming to the game tonight?" he asked before she turned to leave.  
"Of course, it's only us against the Wolverines," she told him with a grin.  
"Okay, well, I'm working the concession stand again this year, so you can drop by and...I don't know...get unlimited Pepsi." (A/N: heehee, remember that dream I told you about, Sammi?) Just then, Katie ran up and said, "Come on, Amy, we have to get the fresh slices before anybody else does!"  
"Okay, bye SK!" Amy said, as Katie pulled her down the hall. "See ya later!"  
Once he was out of hearing range, Katie muttered in a sing-song voice, "Someone's gotta crush."  
"Shut up, I do not," Amy insisted.  
"I wasn't talking about you, although you might have a crush," Katie informed her. "I was talking about SK. He SO likes you!"  
"No he doesn't, he's just being nice."  
"Yeah, he's been just nice to you since Kindergarten. Come on, what's wrong with you? He's cute."  
"I know that!" Amy snapped, then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.  
"So you DO like him!" Katie laughed.  
"I did not say that, I just agreed with you on him being cute," she said firmly.  
"Whatever..."  
At that moment, the former King Jonathon (now a junior, and going by Jonathon Carmichael) stepped into the hallway. His perfectly groomed blonde hair glistened in the hallway light like some kind of halo, his perfect white teeth seemed to shine, and of course his surfer-boy looks were enough to send any girl begging for a date. Nevertheless, Jonathon was also a rich snob, whose father owned C.S.I.--Carmichael Steel Industries.  
Amy saw him, and her breath caught in her throat. She would absolutely DIE if he ever spoke to her. Those sky blue eyes of his locked onto hers, and she turned her head down. Katie gave her a funny look then noticed Jonathon.  
"Oh, please, Mr. Pretty Boy is looking at you," she muttered while rolling her eyes.  
"I think I already knew that, Katie," Amy hissed back, then nearly fell out when she saw him heading towards her.  
"Hello, Amy," he said in a smooth tone as he swept his hair back. "I hear you're turning sixteen Saturday, even throwing a huge party."  
"You heard right," Amy squeaked. He was SO gorgeous...  
"Well, happy early birthday," Jonathon grinned, showing off his white teeth. "Say, are you coming to the basketball game tonight? I'm starting it off."  
"Really?" Amy asked, pretending she didn't know. "That's great, I'll be sure to look for you."  
"Yeah, and when we win the tourney," he started. "Maybe I'll sit with you for the girl's game."  
Amy nearly died of a heart attack. "Um, wow, that's great!"  
Jonathon seemed to already know she'd say that. "I'll see you tonight then," he grinned, and went on towards the cafeteria. Katie's mouth was dropped open about five inches.  
"Oh my gosh, Jonathon Carmichael actually spoke to you."  
"Yeah...," Amy grinned with a love-sick look. "He spoke to me."  
"Okay, that's enough delay, I'm ready for pizza."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dang, Amy's got TWO guys who like her! Which one will she end up with? Will Bridget fall for Rod? Will Katie and V.J. ever find anyone? Stay tuned for more surprises, romance, and light-hearted humor! 


	3. Prankster Princess Strikes!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Maybe we need to get lessons from Amy, lol! Yeah, SK's the definite choice in boyfriend material, but you'll have to keep reading to see who she ends up with!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Yeah, I update everyday (except sometimes not on Sunday). I think every school has a guy like Jonathon, lol! Yeah, I love SK, too-- Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Wow, you make my life sound so ridiculously perfect...I'm glad you like this fic, hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter Three: Prankster Princess Strikes!  
  
It was lunchtime, and the girls and V.J. were already sitting at their usual table. They were busy spying on Rod with Bridget, and it was TOO obvious that he liked her. He was pointing out the good food, getting her napkin, and just being the perfect gentleman. Katie thought it was completely hilarious, but the other two thought it was sweet...well, on V.J.'s part, Rod was acting a little TOO sweet.  
"He looks like a little schoolboy all giddy over a girl or something," V.J. muttered.  
"What do you think this is?" Amy said sarcastically. Ever since she became queen in sixth grade, she'd gotten pretty good at speaking up.  
"I call it ridiculous," Katie remarked. "They look like they just popped out one of those sappy romance movies my mom watches."  
Actually, while they were talking, Katie had already devised out a perfect little prank in her head. She was pretty good at it, just like her cousin Rod, but lately Rod seemed to have grown out of it. And the usual targets for pranks were new students...especially overly pretty girls that seemed to enjoy staring in the mirror.  
"Katie?" Amy asked her, snapping her out of her daze.  
"Huh, what is it?" she asked.  
"You're not planning to do something to Bridget are you?" she asked her with a warning look.  
"Yeah, we all know how you are," V.J. added.  
"Come on, guys," Katie whined. "I wouldn't do anything drastic to her. Especially since she's so infatuated with my cousin."  
Amy still looked suspicious, but she dropped the subject nevertheless. Finally, the two "lovebirds" came over there.  
"Hey, guys," Rod said. "Uh...this is Bridget Atkins. Bridget, this is my sister Amy, my best friend, V.J. LaSalle, and my cousin Katie Lawson."  
"Nice to meet you, Bridget," Amy said politely. "Atkins...that wouldn't be the same Atkins that one of our mom's friend's married-- uh...Ashley and Jerome?"  
Bridget grinned. "Oh, yeah! You know my parents?" she asked as she and Rod sat down.  
"Yeah, sometimes our parents mention them," Rod informed. "They were both at our parents' wedding."  
Katie of course was ignoring all this. She was trying to figure out how her prank was going to work out. It was so simple, but the way she figured, it would cause a crazy series of events.  
"Ooh, Katie, I like that ring you're wearing!" Bridget exclaimed upon seeing Katie's big diamond ring her mother gave her.  
"Really?" she asked, holding her hand out to show her. When Bridget leaned over for a closer look, Katie knew her plan was going perfect. Just last week, she had it drilled to squirt out water, like she had seen in a movie once. So, she pressed her finger up hard against the rim, and oh boy did the waterworks fly! Bridget let out a scream of shock, jumped up and ran into Gretel Palmer (who was Gretchen's daughter), who dropped her tray of pizza. Bridget slipped on the pizza, landed back against the next table, which flipped over and sent food and drink flying everywhere.  
While everyone was gasping in shock, Katie was trying hard not to laugh. Her eyes were watering and she had her hands tightly covering her mouth in order to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Rod was absolutely shock, and once he saw his cousin's reaction, he just wanted to strangle her. Amy of course, glanced at her as soon as it happened, and gave her a "I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that" look.  
Bridget was on the verge of tears as Rod helped her up. Katie was still trying hard not to crack up, when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up in the face of Gretchen Palmer herself, and she did not look very happy. Katie put on her innocent puppy look.  
"Heh heh, hi Mrs. Palmer. Lovely day, isn't it?"  
"All right, young lady," Gretchen glared. "It's off to the principal's office for you."  
What? This wasn't supposed to happen! Oh well, Bob was the principal...and assuming he was her cousin-in-law, he'd probably just let her go with a warning or something...she hoped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dun dun dunn, Katie pranked Bridget, and now it's off to the principal's office! Will Bob let her go easy or does he have something else in mind? Will Rod ever have a chance with Bridget now? And what's to happen at the game later with Amy, SK, and Jonathon? I'd tell ya, but then I wouldn't have to update anymore, so you're just going to have to wait, mwahahaha! 


	4. Soccer Girl and Math Boy

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Heehee, I don't TJ would have done anything THAT mean! Yep, she's definitely Lawson's kid...hope ya keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Whoops, I didn't see your chappie two review until I put up chappie three! Don't you mean Katie and V.J., not Amy? No, I've got somebody else in mind for those two...Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Four: Soccer Girl and Math Boy  
  
"Why must Bob do these things to me?" Lawson asked mentally to himself, as his daughter sat on the gym bleachers awaiting her "sentence". Instead of punishing her himself, Bob sent her to her dad...bad idea. "He knows I hate punishing my own kids! Why on earth does he think Jenn does it at home?" he added, referring to his full-term pregnant wife at home.  
"Dad?" Katie asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you going to ground me or what?"  
More than likely he wouldn't. Her mother was the one who usually punished her and Trevor, not her dad. Chances were, he'd go easy on her.  
"Katie, please don't make this harder than it already is. I'm already stressed about teaching these guys how to play soccer correctly."  
Just then, a stray soccer ball came flying towards his head. Katie started laughing as Teddy Detweiller came running up to catch his ball.  
"Sorry, Coach," he apologized before running after the other guys.  
"See what I mean?" Lawson muttered, rubbing his head.  
"Dad, come on, I didn't do anything THAT bad," Katie argued.  
"Yeah, sure. What exactly did you do this time?"  
"I just squirted the new girl in the face with my ring, which I had drilled to squirt water," she answered in a matter-of-fact manner.  
"WHAT?! Kathryn Michelle, do you have any idea how much that ring cost?"  
"No, but it does have good aim."  
Lawson slapped his face with his palm. "Jenn was right when she said the mean streak was hereditary," he thought glumly to himself. Things got worse when his fellow coach Vince LaSalle showed up.  
"So, Bob's making you lay down the law for your own kid, huh?" he smirked.  
"Man, I hate it when he does this to me..."  
For the millionth time that day, a stray soccer ball came flying towards them. Vince sighed as he kicked back towards the guys.  
"I wish they'd learn to kick it in the goal, not in my face," he muttered.  
"While you guys are discussing soccer," Katie interrupted. "I'm going to kick a few field goals."  
After she got up of the bleachers to go kick a few balls, Vince said, "What are you going to do?"  
"About what?"  
"HER! You can't just let whatever it was slide by."  
"I know, but I don't like being mean to my kids." Ironic, assuming he was mean to other kids when he was one himself.  
Vince watched Katie trying to teach some guy how to kick straight. Then he got an idea.  
"Hey, why don't you make her help out with P.E.?" Vince asked him. "You know, make her do all the hard labor, and we get time off."  
"You cannot be serious."  
"I AM serious! Just have her help out during this hour for a week. Besides, she might be able to get through to these guys about playing decent soccer."  
Lawson sighed. "Okay, fine, but I don't want her missing classtime."  
"Isn't this her study hall hour?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Well, if it is, then she can just help out during this hour, then she won't miss any classtime."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was study hall period, and Rod was still embarrassed about what had happened to Bridget during lunch. He hoped she was able to forgive the stupidity that ran around in his family. After that incident, she had to go home and change clothes and get cleaned up. How embarrassing...  
"Man, I can't believe Katie actually pulled that," V.J. whispered.  
"I know, I feel like KILLING her!"  
"Give it rest, Rod," Amy said to her brother. "I'm sure Daddy came up with something to teach her not to be like that."  
"I hope so."  
When the bell rang to go to next class, V.J. was stopped by his algebra teacher--Mrs. Barnes. V.J. had a notion about what she was wanting- -an explanation about why he was failing her class. Needless to say, algebra was not V.J.'s best subject.  
"Hey, Mrs. Barnes," he said politely. "Is there something you needed?"  
"Mr. LaSalle," Mrs. Barnes said strictly. "I am very concerned about you grades in my class. You're failing!"  
"Yes, ma'am, I know--"  
"And I'm sorry to say that you will not be allowed to play in the game tonight."  
V.J.'s eyes widened. "WHAT?! But...Mrs. Barnes--"  
"Don't 'but' me, it's for your own good," she assured. "I suggest you get a tutor to help you understand the math. I've already got one aligned for you--Gretel Palmer will be assisting you after school for two hour study periods. Hopefully she can drill some knowledge in your brain."  
V.J. didn't have a chance to argue. Mrs. Barnes left, and all he could think about was how upset his dad was going to be, how disappointing it was not to play in the game, and how embarrassing it was to have Gretel Palmer teach him algebra! Man, this day totally whomped...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, Katie is now having to help in her dad's P.E. class, and V.J. is stuck in after-school tutoring with Gretchen's daughter! Will anything good come out of all this? Will Rod still have a chance with Bridget? And just who in the world is Amy going to end up with? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	5. Last Bell

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Heehee, I know it is weird! Aw, I couldn't help but have SOMEONE have a baby! Keep reading!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Heehee, I know, two worst enemies' children getting together, that is SO perfect! Yeah, I feel for V.J. too, teachers can be SO horrible! I'll try getting into Bridget's character a little more. Well, this chappie doesn't have SK in it, but I can promise that he'll be in the next one! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Dang, I keep getting your reviews in late! Yeah, I feel for Bridget too, and yeah, SK's gonna get jealous...Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Five: Last Bell  
  
The last bell of the day rang, and everyone scurried outside to go home. V.J. was still bummed about having to stay after school for tutoring, especially since his tutor was Gretel Palmer. Katie was a little depressed about her "extremely harsh punishment", but she figured it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Playing soccer was fun! Rod was antsy about Bridget, and he wasn't even talking to Katie. Amy however was all excited about her chat with Jonathon Carmichael.  
"Wow, I still can't believe he talked to me!" she squealed to Katie. "And he's even going to sit by me during the girls' game!"  
"Big deal, I sit with you all the time," Katie mumbled, getting tired of her cousin's constant cheeriness.  
"That's different, you're a relative, Jonathon's a HUNK!"  
"Man, I can't believe I've got to stay two freakin' hours for tutoring and not be able to play tonight!" V.J. whined to Rod.  
"Hey, just think, if you do better in class, you won't have to worry about this happening again," Rod told him. "At least you're not having GIRL problems."  
  
"Bro, I'm telling you, she's not going to blame you for something your smart-aleck cousin did to her," V.J. assured him. "Well, it's off to Algebra land, yippee for me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the twins got home, as usual, their mother was already there waiting for them. Ashley A. hadn't changed a lot since she got married to "King" Bob, but she of course was more motherly than before. She was there handling some business for her and Ashley B.'s cosmetic company when the kids walked in.  
"Hey, kiddos!" she said with a smile. "How was school today?"  
"It was great!" Amy exclaimed before Rod could argue. "Jonathon Carmichael actually talked to me!"  
Ashley A. frowned. "Isn't that the boy that's never nice to you?"  
"He's nice to me, when he knows I'm around," Amy insisted, still in a dreamy state.  
"Uh-huh," her mother said suspiciously. "Rod, what happened in your world?"  
"Mom, it seriously was not my day," he said glumly. "Katie ruined my chance of going out with the hot new girl."  
"A hot new girl?" Ashley A. repeated. "And just what did she do to cause that? And who's this girl?"  
"Katie pulled a prank on her during lunch," Rod explained. "And she had to go home to get cleaned up because of it. And her name's Bridget Atkins."  
"Bridget Atkins?" Ashley A. asked. "Oh of course, Ashley Q. and Jerome came back this year! Bridget's mom is helping me and V.J.'s mom with the company business. I almost forgot Bridget was your age. Why don't you invite her to the party Saturday?"  
"He's too embarrassed," Amy grinned, watching her brother blush.  
"Oh, please, just call the girl! Here, I've got her number right here," Ashley A. said, pushing a piece of paper towards Rod.  
"Well, okay..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
V.J. was so utterly bored. He just could not pay attention to Gretel talking and trying to explain factoring to him. It was all just one big trip to Snoresville. One time, he almost dozed off completely, except Gretel tapped his head with her pointing stick.  
"V.J., you're going to have to pay attention, or you'll never pass and never get to play basketball again this year," she begged with him.  
"Gretel, I'm sorry, but algebra's just not my thing!" he argued. "I mean, I don't get what any of this has to do with the real world! Why do I have to learn factoring anyway?"  
"I don't know, but it's in the textbook, so therefore we must learn it," Gretel answered. "Now, what exactly is it you DON'T understand?"  
"Uh...all of it."  
"Oh brother..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Katie finally walked in through her front door at 3:30. She had decided to take the long way home. She was almost afraid to hear what her mother would have to say to her when she heard what she did at school. Why couldn't adults just let kids have fun?  
"Hi, Katie!" her 13-year-old brother Trevor said as soon as she walked in. "What did you do at school?"  
She glared at him. "None of your business, pea-brain."  
"Katie, stop calling your brother names," their mom, Jenn, said from the couch. At full-term pregnancy, she was subject to major mood swings, and needed her peace and quiet. "Sweetie, where's your dad at? He said he should be home early today to get ready to go to the game later."  
Katie shrugged. "I don't know."  
"So, what did you do at school?" Jenn asked, taking a bite of her popcorn.  
"Uh...," Katie started. She decided she'd try getting around the "getting in trouble" part. "Nothing, except there's this new girl that Rod's crushing on, Jonathon Carmichael talked to Amy which sent her into hysterics, and V.J. can't play in the game because his algebra grade is low."  
"Oh...poor thing. Honey, when you and your dad go to the game, remind him to pick up some more groceries," Jenn said, tossing the empty popcorn bag into the nearby trash can. "I went on a rampage in the fridge and ate everything."  
Just then, Lawson came walking through the front door. "Hey, kids. Hey, honey."  
"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to get here," Jenn smiled. "What happened in the wonderful world of soccer today?"  
"Oh brother, there's just no hope for those guys. Katie, did you tell her what you did?"  
Katie snapped her head at him and gave him a betrayed look. Was he actually going to make her tell Jenn about the ring incident?  
"I told her what happened at school," she partially lied. She HAD done that...she just omitted the trouble part.  
"Yeah, she said something about a new girl Rod liked, and something about V.J. and Amy, but that's all," Jenn said, getting a little suspicious. "Is there something else I need to now?"  
Lawson shot Katie a look. "Well, yeah, isn't that right, KATIE?"  
"Katie, what did you do this time?" Jenn demanded.  
Katie gulped before muttering what she had done during lunch. Her mother nearly raised cane when she heard about the drilling of the ring.  
"My Lord, Kathryn Michelle! Erwin, I knew I was right when I said that mean streak was hereditary. What in the world did Bob do when he found out?"  
"He didn't do anything," Katie explained. "He made me go to Dad."  
"Honey, don't tell me you let her off easy."  
"No, I told her that during her free hour she had to help me and Vince teach the guys soccer."  
Jenn lightened up. Besides, her belly started feeling sore because of the baby. "Well, I guess that's a punishment in its own right. Katie, I don't want to hear anymore about you getting in trouble, you hear me?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Phew! Long chappie, but hey I had the time to actually write it for once, heehee! The game's coming up soon, what's Amy going to do about her love triangle, will Rod call Bridget and invite her to the party, will V.J. ever grasp the concept of algebra? Find out in future updates, and PLZ review! 


	6. Love and Basketball, Part One

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: I know! It's so funny seeing them with kids, since we're so used to seeing them AS kids! Well, the love triangle returns in this chappie, stay tuned!  
  
Chapter Six: Love and Basketball, Part One  
  
Finally the game between the George W. Bush Grizzlies and the Thomas Jefferson Wolverines was beginning. Although he wasn't allowed to play in the game, V.J. was of course allowed to watch. He had spent two hours with Gretel Palmer, and so far had learned nothing. He just couldn't pay attention! Rod, Teddy, and Jonathon were going to start the game off, since they were the best players on the team. Coach Vince and assistant- coach Lawson were giving the team a prep talk in the boys' locker room.  
Katie, V.J., and Amy were sitting together as usual, Amy still giddy over Jonathon's promise to sit with her later. Katie could've cared less of course. As the guys from their school ran out to the music, Amy saw Jonathon give her wink. She started blushing and gave a huge smile. He was SO cute!  
The first quarter had the Wolverines in the lead by five points. Vince had gotten into several arguments with the opponent's coach, so Bob had to practically drag him towards his own bench. The second quarter, the Grizzlies were back in the lead, thanks to Rod's three pointer. And for the majority of the game, they stayed ahead, and they won against the Wolverines at 92 to 78.  
Everyone jumped up and cheered for the team as they all celebrated their victory. While the guy's got up to change clothes and watch the girls' game, Amy decided she was thirsty and needed a drink. She fought her way to the concession stand, where amazingly there wasn't a line of people. She could Swindler Kid with his back turned talking to somebody on his cell phone.  
"Magnet, come on, give me a break!" she heard him say. "I am running dangerously low on the Sour Straws. Those things are coming back out again, and I need some bad! Now, I'll give you two cases of those FunYuns for each case of Sour Straws you have."  
Amy cleared her throat to get his attention. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her.  
"Uh...listen, Magnet, gotta go," he said quickly, hanging up on him. "Um, hi Amy. Need anything?"  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer of unlimited Pepsi."  
He started blushing real bad, remembering what he had told her earlier. "Oh, okay, sure," he replied, shakily fixing it for her.  
"How much are those anyway?" she asked, about to dig in her purse for change.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, it's on the house," he smiled as he handed her a ice cold cup of Pepsi.  
Now it was Amy's turn to turn red. And she always thought Jonathon was the only one to make her do that.  
"So, the guys won, huh?" Swindler Kid asked her, trying to keep conversation going.  
"Oh, yeah, we whopped 'em good--92 to 78."  
"Whopped 'em? Sounds more like massacred 'em if you ask me."  
She started laughing, one of the many reasons Swindler liked her in the first place. And dang it, just when things were going smoothly, that blasted stuck-up pretty boy Jonathon had to show up. Swindler never did like that guy. There was just something about him he didn't trust.  
"Hello, Amy," Jonathon grinned, making Amy want to faint. Then in a slightly rude tone, "Hello, Swiper Kid."  
"That's SWINDLER," he corrected with a glare.  
"Whatever. Amy, the girls' are about to start playing, you can go sit down while I get some stuff."  
"Um, okay. Bye, SK," Amy said sweetly as she ran off to sit next to Katie.  
Once she was out of hearing range, Jonathon gave Swindler Kid a smirk. "She is so naive, let me tell you. But dang, if she isn't hot!"  
Swindler Kid didn't appreciate him talking about Amy like that. He had the impulse to give Jonathon Carmichael a good punch in his stuck-up nose, but if he did people would just think he was some kind of physco. But he DID give him a dirty look as he fixed him a drink and handed him some chip bags.  
"You might as well forget about Miss Mitchells," Jonathon sneered. "You're WAY out of her league."  
He started laughing, took a drink of his coke, then spit it out. "This isn't DIET!"  
Of course, it was just an innocent mistake to fix regular coke instead of diet coke, but the big jerk dumped the whole cup of soda on top of poor Swindler Kid's head anyway, soaking him from his head to his shoulders.  
"Lousy service you run here," Jonathon chuckled as he went to the gym.  
Swindler Kid shook his hands dry, and glared at the evil "perfect boy" as he went to go sit next to Amy.  
"Don't trip on your way out," he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dun dun dunnn, is Jonathon a jerk or what! Poor SK, will he ever be able to prove himself worthy of Amy's heart? Is Jonathon going to do something to Amy? What shall become of Rod and Bridget? Is V.J. EVER going to understand math? Find out later, heehee! 


	7. Love and Basketball, Part Two

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Heehee, SK is adorable, isn't he? Yeah, I think Jonathon's a jerk too, but he'll get in trouble for it sometime. Yep, V.J.'s gonna fall for her! Oh, and I do have a plan worked out for the birth (so far, I think it's hilarious), but that doesn't come until near the end, so stay tuned!  
  
MizChloeBrody: I know! Why is it that most of the jerks in this world are hotties? (Actually, the only jerk I've ever liked in either the real world or cartoon world is Lawson) Heehee, SK is sweet, isn't he, there should be more guys like him! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Seven: Love and Basketball, Part Two  
  
The girls' game was about to start. Jonathon made his way back to where Amy was sitting with Katie and V.J. Of course, she had no clue that the he had been a big jerk to Swindler Kid, so she was still physched about him sitting with her.  
"Here's some chips," he said, his white teeth sparkling in the gym lights.  
"Uh...thanks," Amy smiled.  
"Hey, do you think you could come to my house tomorrow and see if Mom has any party CD's we can use?" Katie asked, getting tired of seeing Jonathon's pretty boy face all the time.  
"Yeah, sure, we can go right after school," Amy replied. "As long as she doesn't go into labor while I'm there, it's fine."  
Just then, Lawson came up to them and tapped Katie's shoulder.  
"Come on, kiddo, we need to go grocery shopping before the stores close," he said.  
"But Dad, Wal-Mart is open all night," Katie argued.  
"Do you know what kind of people run around Wally World at this time of night? I'm not buying groceries with a bunch of street punks and druggies watching my every move, now come on!"  
"Bye, Amy," Katie sighed, getting up and following her dad outside.  
"Actually, I need to go too," V.J. said, rising from his seat. "Dad was furious with me about my algebra, so I have to go home and attempt learning it. See ya."  
"Bye," Amy said, watching both her friends leave.  
Jonathon seemed relieved that they were gone. He scooted closer to Amy.  
"So, Amy," he said with a sexy grin on his face. "You don't reckon your dad would object to my taking you out on Friday night, would he?"  
Amy stared at him in shock. He was asking her out on a date?!  
"Are-are you asking me out?" she gasped.  
"If that's what you call it," he smiled, rubbing his hand through his hair.  
"Well, yes, I'd love too...and I highly doubt Dad'll object."  
  
AT THE GROCERY STORE  
  
"Okay, let's just go in, grab some stuff, and get the heck out of here," Lawson whispered to Katie once they were inside a Kaye's Super Market. Some rough looking people were roaming around, and he wasn't too comfortable with it.  
"Dad, chill out," Katie replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "There normal humans like us."  
"Yeah, humans that happen to be addicted to body piercing and tattoo parlors," he said, giving this one kid who was loaded with both a disgusted look. "You make a run for the milk section, I'll grab...all this other stuff you're mom wrote on here."  
Katie went down a couple of aisles to the milk section. Wow, these prices were high, three dollars a gallon? Her dad was going to flip. Oh, well, it was his idea to come to this stupid store, so she heaved two gallons up out of the refrigerated section. Dang, they were heavy! She probably would've dropped them if somebody hadn't come along and taken them from her.  
"Hey, Katie," Teddy Detweiller smiled as he helped her with the milk. "Looked like you were having some trouble there."  
"I could've survived," she lied, starting to blush. "Uh, nice game you guys played."  
"Thanks. Dad wanted me to pick up some more junk for the house, so I dropped by here," he explained. "Uh, is this all you needed?"  
"No, Dad went to get the other stuff. He's paranoid about the punks around here."  
"Really? Actually, I think all parents are like that. We should have a law where we can reprogram them to not be like that." (A/N: heehee, Sammi, I HAD to put that in!)  
Katie started laughing. "Yeah, for real."  
"Hey, that was a pretty classic prank you pulled out at lunch today," Teddy complimented. "It looked like something my dad would've pulled when he was a kid."  
"I'm glad you think so," Katie replied. "I got in major trouble for it. Now I have to help you guys learn soccer in P.E. during my study hour."  
"So I heard. Soccer's not too hard, we just can't seem to get the plays right."  
"Luckily for me, I have a dad who's a sports fanatic, so I can pretty much play any game on the planet. Speaking of which, I'd better go find him before he thinks some tattooed freak came along and kidnapped me."  
"Yeah, I've got to go too," he said. "See ya at school!"  
  
AT THE LASALLE'S HOUSE  
  
V.J. was in his room, looking over the section of his book that he was going to have a test on tomorrow. The poor boy just could not figure out factoring, even if his life depended on it! He sighed and dropped his head into his book. Then his phone rang. Curious as to who would be calling this late, he answered it.  
"Yeah?"  
"V.J.?" he heard Gretel ask. "This you?"  
"Gretel? Why are you calling me?"  
"Well, I feel a little bad about not being able to put factoring into your brain, so I thought about it, and figured out a way to help you learn it."  
"Really, are you serious?" V.J. asked, starting to get his hopes up.  
  
"Yes, I am. Is it okay if I come to your house for a while?"  
"Yeah, that would be great! Thanks, Gretel!"  
  
BACK AT THE GYM  
  
Rod was coming out of the locker room just in time to watch the second quarter of the girls' game. He could see Amy sitting with--Jonathon Carmichael? Well, that was an odd sight if he ever saw one, but his gaze fell upon Bridget Atkins, who was sitting alone in the stands. Rod took a deep breath, built up his courage, and walked over to sit by her.  
"Hey, Bridget," he said a little nervously.  
"Oh, hi, Rod," she smiled as he sat by her. "Nice game you played."  
"Thanks. Uh, I tried to call earlier, but it was busy."  
"You did? Sorry, Mom must've been on it. What were you wanting to talk about?"  
"Well, I wanted to apologize about what happened at lunch," he explained. "Don't feel bad, Katie's pranked me dozens of times before."  
"I'm not mad, it was just embarrassing," she told him. "You know, being the new girl and all."  
"Yeah, well, I was kinda wondering," he began, getting butterflies in his stomach. "See, my sister and I are having our Sweet Sixteen party this Saturday, and I was just wondering if you'd like to come."  
"Really? You're inviting me?"  
"Yeah, I thought it would be...I don't know...a nice way for you to meet everyone, and besides, I'd really like for you to come."  
"Wow, thank, Rod," Bridget exclaimed. "You're really sweet."  
He started blushing. "Thanks."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
PHEW, another long chappie!!  
  
Yay, Rod finally asked Bridget to the party! Hm, now that Gretel's discovered a way to help V.J., will he finally pass his test? Are Teddy and Katie crushing on each other? And, oh no, Jonathon's asked Amy out! What will happen on it? Will she discover his jerk-like ways? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Plz review! 


	8. Crushing On You

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
A/N: O-kay, for some reason nobody reviewed for the last chappie, but whatever here's chappie 8 anyway!  
  
Chapter Eight: Crushing On You  
  
The next day, V.J. with confidence completed his algebra test. Thanks to Gretel's late night visit, he finally understood factoring. As the teacher handed back their graded papers, the teacher gave him a grin.  
"Congratulations, Mr. LaSalle. I see tutoring has helped you out a lot."  
"It sure has, ma'am," he replied, looking at his "A".  
When the bell rang, V.J. ran to catch up to Gretel, who was at her locker getting books out for her chemistry class.  
"Hey, Gretel," he greeted. "I made an A on my test! I just wanted to thank you for coming over last night."  
"That's great, V.J.!" Gretel exclaimed. "And you're welcome. If you ever need any help, don't be afraid to call."  
V.J. paused before answering. "Well, actually, I'm having some trouble understanding how the cardiovascular system works in biology class. You think you could help me with that?"  
She smiled. "Sure, of course! Um, when should we arrange this meeting?"  
"How about my house, after school today?"  
"Um...okay, sounds great! See ya there!"  
  
DURING P.E. CLASS  
  
Katie wiped some sweat from her brow. This teaching the guys to play soccer thing was a lot harder than she had expected. None of the guys could get it through their heads that they had to work together as a TEAM-- "There's no 'i' in team" motto wasn't working either. The class was full of jocks--well, except Teddy. He seemed to being trying hard.  
"Okay, bell's about to ring, just go change," Katie instructed after another kid failed to make a goal.  
The guys piled up all the soccer balls in the "ball bag" and ran off to the showers to clean off. Part of Katie's "punishment" was also putting up the equipment that they used. She didn't know why, but that's why dear old dad had said to do. Right now, he and Vince were in the office discussing plays for Friday's game. Men, all they thought about was sports, she thought.  
She picked up the humongous bag of surprisingly heavy soccer balls and trudged over to the storage room. She got tired of carrying it, so she dragged it the rest of the way. Then, she found she couldn't unlock the stupid door with any of the keys on the keyring she had been given.  
"This is just great," she muttered, after fumbling with another wrong key.  
She felt a precense behind her. "Here," she heard Teddy say. "The key's hidden up here."  
He jumped up to the top of the door frame and came back down with the key. Katie was a little confused as to why that key was up there, but then again she didn't really want to know.  
"It's a long story," Teddy explained.  
"Well, I really don't want to hear it," Katie replied, unlocking the door.  
Whoa, where in the world was the ball bag supposed to go? There didn't seem to be anywhere they could fit...oh, of course, they WOULD have to go on the top shelf, where she was too short to reach.  
"Here, I'll stick 'em up there," Teddy offered, picking up the heavy bag and easily putting them up there.  
For some reason, Katie started blushing really bad. It was a little embarrassing having somebody help her, but it wasn't like she was ABLE to do this certain job herself.  
"Um, thanks," she smiled.  
"No, problem," he grinned back. "Uh, guess I'd better shower before the guys use up all the hot water."  
"Yeah...you do that." After he was gone, she thought, "What is wrong with me? It's just a stupid boy, it's not like I'm crushing on him or anything." But deep inside, she knew she was contradicting herself...  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Hey, Katie!" Amy greeted her cousin when the last bell rang. "Am I still coming to your house to pick out some music."  
"Of course you are. Don't worry, I highly doubt Mom will go into labor while you're there," Katie laughed. "Come on, let's find Dad and get him to give us a ride."  
They paused before continuing. "So," Katie started. "Does your dad know you're going out tomorrow with Jonathon?"  
Amy frowned. "No, not yet. But I'll tell him tonight for sure."  
"You better, out of all the people who needs to know this kind of stuff, it's your dad."  
  
AT THE LASALLE'S--LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"No, no, no, V.J.!" Gretel sighed for the millionth time that night. "The pulmonary arteries is what carries the blood from the heart to the lungs so that they can retrieve oxygen. Pulmonary veins are the ones that bring the blood from the arteries and back to the heart."  
"Man, I'm sorry, I can't remember the veins-arteries thing!"  
"Hm...maybe I can make this simpler," Gretel thought out loud. "All right, what letter does artery start with?"  
"Uh...an 'a'?"  
"Right. And arteries take blood away from the heart right?"  
"Yeah, I guess. So?"  
"So, just think 'a' for artery, 'a' for away."  
V.J.'s eyes brightened. "Hey, that sounds easy to remember. Thanks, Gretel."  
"Oh, you're welcome," she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
AT THE MITCHELL'S--LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Amy was about to tell her parents that she was going out on her first date on Friday--which was just the next day! She was so thrilled. She heard her parents talking in Ashley A.'s office, so she knocked before entering.  
"Come in!" she heard her mother say, so she walked in.  
"Uh, guys, guess what?" she asked them grinning.  
"Let's see, that actor you like is coming to town," Bob grinned.  
"Oh, Daddy, please, this is WAY better," Amy insisted. "I got asked out on a date--by Jonathon Carmichael!"  
"Oh, honey, that's great, your very first date!" Ashley A. squealed, giving her daughter a hug.  
"Wait a minute, you're going on a WHAT?!" Bob asked with a shocked look on his face.  
"Bob, don't be so protective," Ashley A. told him. "She needs to go out SOMETIME. And if I know Mrs. Carmichael, she is a very good mother, and I'm sure she raised a decent son."  
Bob still didn't like the idea of his only daughter going out, but he decided his wife was right. What would it hurt?  
  
"Well, okay," he said slowly.  
"Wow, thanks Daddy!" Amy exclaimed, giving her dad a hug.  
"And just when is this date supposed to be, and where are you going?" Bob questioned her.  
"Uh...tomorrow?"  
"TOMORROW?!" Bob wanted to shout, but a look from Ashley A. made him be quiet. "Uh...Friday, that's a...safe night to go out on."  
"Geez, thanks Daddy, I was expecting you to say 'no' or something," Amy admitted. "Bye guys, and thanks!"  
Once she left, Ashley gave her husband a grin. "I'm glad you actually listened to me."  
"Come on, can you blame me for wanting to keep her here?" he asked. "I know she's all grown up, but she's still my baby girl."  
"I know that, but she has to spread her wings sometime. You know, my dad wasn't too thrilled when I told him that you asked me out."  
"Really?" Bob asked her. "I don't remember hearing this."  
"Well, I didn't know at the time, but my mom gave my dad the same look I gave you, so he just pretended to be happy with it," she smiled. "Don't worry, she's going to be fine. What could happen?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aw, Bob's such a daddy, isn't he? What's going to happen on Amy and Jonathon's big date? Are V.J. and Gretel starting to fall for each other? Will Katie and Teddy end up together? Well, keep reading and you'll find out, mwahahaha! 


	9. Along Came a Spider

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
A/N: Okay, in case you're wondering, the title of the chappie refers to Jonathon as the spider...don't ask, just read! Okay, and since there's obviously something crazy going on with the reviews, I'll get to you guys ASAP!  
  
Chapter Nine: Along Came A Spider  
  
The next day was Friday--Amy's big day. She was absolutely giddy with excitement as she went through her classes. She wore her friends' ears out by talking about it constantly. At lunch, Katie felt like strangling her to silence. Rod didn't really like the idea of Jonathon taking his sister out--if he did anything to her, he would KILL him. But he was a tad distracted--by an obstacle named Bridget Atkins.  
As for V.J., he could have cared less about Amy's love-life. He was busy going over his biology again before the big test. He had to admit, this studying thing with Gretel was actually helping him out.  
"I wish I'd hired Gretel along time ago," V.J. said out loud. "I'm finally getting smiles from the teachers, and before I know it, I'll be back on the team."  
"Glad you're happy," Katie moaned. "This soccer thing has me drained. Those guys are complete idiots, I swear! For boys, they sure don't know much about sports."  
V.J. got a gleam in his eye. "Well, if your dad would actually TEACH them something--"  
"MY dad?" Katie exclaimed, starting to get defensive. "What about YOURS? He's their coach for cryin' out loud; don't you even start with mine!"  
"Guys, please," Rod begged. "You're embarrassing me. Go play fight outside or something."  
"What's your problem?" V.J. asked him. "You usually think it's hilarious when we do this."  
He followed Rod's gaze over to Bridget in the line for food. Then he rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.  
"Oh, brother, you are one love-sick puppy," he joked.  
"When you get a crush, you'll feel the same way," Rod muttered.  
"I know how you feel Rod," Amy said dreamily.  
"Will you can it with the date thing already?" Katie asked her. "I mean, it's great that you're going out and all, but can you give it a rest for those of us that AREN'T going out Friday?"  
"Amen, thank you!" V.J. proclaimed.  
"And as for you, I'm getting the feeling that you like Gretel," Katie said slyly.  
"What? No way, why would I like her? She's just getting me good grades is all," he replied. (A/N: remember that he said this, hint hint)  
"Yeah, right, is that why did you call her to help you with stuff you already know?"  
"I don't know this, Smartie," V.J. snapped, getting embarrassed.  
"Ri-ight."  
"You guys are driving me crazy," Rod said, getting up. "I'm...uh...going to go sit with Bridget."  
When he was out of hearing range, V.J. whispered, "Yep, he's one love- sick puppy all right."  
Amy shook her head at them and grabbed her books. "You guys are ridiculous. I'm going outside."  
When she got up and turned to leave the table, she accidentally ran smack into Swindler Kid (for like the millionth time in her life). She dropped all her books on the floor in the process.  
"Sorry," they said at the same time.  
"Geez, I need to watch where I'm going," Amy admitted as she bent down to pick up all her papers.  
Swindler Kid bent down to help her. "No, it's okay, it's my fault. Here let me help you with those."  
By complete accident, when she placed her hand on a paper, his hand landed on the sme place, so that they touched. They pulled them back really fast, getting embarrassed. Amy couldn't believe herself--Jonathon was supposed to be the only guy to make her turn red.  
When they stood back up, Swindler Kid could've sworn his stomach was going to churn a hole in itself. Geez, he wanted to ask her out so bad...but then he didn't want to be too obvious in the fact that he liked her. Maybe he could suggest a trip to the movies or something. But before either of them could say anything to each other, Jonathon showed up.  
"Amy, are you all right?" he asked Amy, his voice gushing with fake concerness--at least to Swindler's ears.  
"Uh...yeah, I'm fine," she answered, starting to blush even more.  
"I was just...helping her pick up her stuff," Swindler Kid explained to him, the jealously growing inside him.  
"Well, she doesn't need help, and when she does, I'LL help her," Jonathon glared at him.  
Amy was a little astounded at his rudeness to one of her friends, but before she could object, Jonathon asked,  
"So, what exactly are we doing Friday night?"  
What? Jonathon had already asked her out? Swindler Kid couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was on the verge of asking her out himself--good thing he didn't, or else he would have been into some major heartbreak. Actually, he was experiencing that right now anyway.  
"Uh...I don't know," Amy told him, getting embarrassed at all this attention.  
"Okay, I guess it'll have to be a surprise," Jonathon grinned, which gave Swindler the chills. "See ya tonight at seven."  
They both watched the high-school junior leave them. Swindler Kid turned his head towards Amy.  
"You're going out with him tonight?" he asked her in shock.  
"Yeah, he asked me at the game Wednesday," Amy answered him.  
Swindler Kid felt his heart sink. If she only knew how he had acted after she had left the concession stand that night. Then, she wouldn't go out with him. But it was so obvious that she was blind to all that, and he didn't want to crush her mood, so he said,  
"That's great, uh...just take care of yourself, okay?"  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," Amy assured him. "Jonathon won't try anything, I've already discussed my opinion on premarital--well, you know. We've discussed that already."  
"Well, okay," he sighed. "See ya later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Poor Amy, so blind to what Jonathon really is behind that hunky exterior. Will something happen on their date? Will Gretel find out about what V.J. said about her? Will Katie admit to herself that she's crushing on Teddy? Will the reviews ever get sent to their rightful owners? Plz review! 


	10. Rejection and Success

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
A/N: YAY, I FINALLY got all my reviews in today! I nearly killed over seeing 26 new messages in my inbox today, so I guess the fanfic people fixed the "Great Review Screwup", lol.  
  
Spinelli Woods Esq.: Yeah, they are cute, heehee! Actually, I think Amy/Jonathon will last a little shorter than the Britney Spears thing, lol! Yep, I tried to make the guys good daddies, they are SO cute! Well, thanks for all the reviews (all 26 of them), and keep reading!  
  
Chapter Ten: Rejection and Success  
  
After passing his biology test, V.J. was stupified to hear that they were having a quiz on Monday about different circulatory systems of the body. He figured it would be no problem, especially since Gretel was available to tutor him. As soon as class was over, he found her in the hall and ran to talk to her.  
"Hey, Gretel!" he greeted her. "Hey, if it's no problem, I need help for a quiz on Monday."  
"Then you can just ask somebody else," she growled.  
V.J. was taken aback. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you refuse to help me?"  
"Are you that hard of hearing?" she snapped, turning around. "Because, I sure am not."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"About what you said earlier at lunch. Let's see what was it? Oh yeah, something like 'no, why would I like her? She's just getting me good grades.'"  
V.J. felt his stomach tighten while hearing Gretel repeat what he had told Katie earlier. He HAD said that, but did he really mean it?  
"Gretel, listen, what I said--"  
"Don't talk to me, just go away and leave me alone!"  
With that, she hugged her books close to her and ran to her next class without looking back. V.J. felt awful. He had never hurt a girl's feelings before, and right now he felt like a big jerk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"FINALLY!" Katie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "It's about time you guys got a goal in!"  
The soccer boys had finally gotten the teamwork thing down and had succeeded in making a goal. The sight was so beautiful, Katie had the urge to wipe her eyes.  
"Okay, go ahead and change clothes. Bell's about to ring anyway."  
The guys enthusiastically jogged to the locker room, while Katie got all the balls together...well, she had a little help.  
"Geez, Katie, you should take up the family business and go into coaching," Teddy joked as he handed her a couple of balls.  
"Nah, this coaching thing is WAY to stressful," she smiled. "If I go into sports, I'm joining the team, not coaching it."  
"I don't blame you. But you did a great job anyway."  
"Thanks."  
Katie found herself watching him jog off to the locker room, and quickly turned in the direction of the ball bag. Absolutely in a daze as she dragged it off, she almost ran into Lawson when he came out of his office.  
"Hey, sweetie," he smiled at her. "Here, I'll get that for ya."  
"Thanks, Dad," she sighed with relief.  
"You know, you've done really well with those monkeys out there," he complimented her as he stuffed the bag in the closet.  
"Well, it was rough, but they finally got it down," she admitted. "Hey, Dad, can I still come to the game tonight, even though I'm grounded."  
Lawson looked thoughtful. "Well...I'm not sure. With your mom so near to the due date and all, I'd rather you stay home with her. You know, in case the baby decides to come and I'm not there to drive to the hospital."  
"Oh, all right," Katie frowned.  
  
THAT NIGHT AT THE MITCHELL'S RESIDENCE  
  
Amy had never been so nervous in her life. She was in her room, trying to find something decent to where on her date with Jonathon. Every five minutes, she tossed a mint in her mouth to reassure herself of good breath. And every three minutes, she looked in the mirror to check out her hair, makeup, and of course her teeth. Ashley A. stopped in to see how she was doing.  
"Honey, slow down," she laughed. "We're not running a race here."  
"Mom, I don't know what to wear!" Amy wailed, totally ignoring her mother's statement.  
"Hm...let's see, how about this suit Grandma bought you last Christmas?" she asked, pulling out a formal looking pant suit.  
"MOM, I am not going to a business meeting, I'm going on a date!" Amy argued, still digging through her closet. "Oh, how about this, it's not to dressy and not to casual."  
Ashley looked over the khaki low-rider flares, and the hot pink spaghetti strap shirt. She had to admit, it WAS cute.  
"That looks fine."  
"Okay!" Amy exclaimed, rushing to her private bathroom to put it on.  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER  
  
Amy came downstairs at ten minutes to seven all ready for Jonathon to pick her up. When she got down there, Bob was also there, ready to give her some last minute "fatherly" advice.  
"Now, if he tries anything, or does anything to make you uncomfortable," he started. "Just call either me, Mom, or Rod on your cell phone, you hear?"  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Daddy."  
"And if he wants to go anywhere that serves alcoholic beverages, or a strip bar, or anything immoral at all, you're coming home, do you understand?"  
"Daddy, please, Jonathon is NOT like that," she scoffed.  
"Well, okay," Bob smiled, giving her a hug and kiss. "Be safe, and don't come dragging in at the brink of dawn either."  
Amy heard Jonathon's car horn outside. "That's him, gotta go! Love you Daddy!"  
Bob watched her run to the front door and to an awaiting Jonathon in his Lexus. "Love you too!"  
When he watched the car drive off he thought, "Hm, he didn't come to the door to meet the parents. That's a minus ten on his score already."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aw, Amy's so excited, and Bob is SUCH a father! What will V.J. do without Gretel's help? Will Jenn have her baby while Lawson's away at the game? Will Jonathon be shown as a jerk, and will Amy end up with SK before its all over with? Find out in future updates! 


	11. Worst First Date Ever

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods Esq.: I know, Bob is an awesome daddy! Don't worry, Jonathon's gonna get his very soon! And yes, our kids our going to get together, they are TOO cute! Heh heh, I know, Gretel was pretty awesome, but is there still hope for those two? Oh, and the whole "going into labor" thing--oh boy, that's gonna be stressful on her! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Haha, lmao, Vicki! Cool, we're learning the same thing, and we're in different countries, lol! Don't fret, everyone will end up with their right soulmate! Yeah, she'll go into labor, and I'll give SK's name in prolly either the next chappie or the chappie after that. Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Worst First Date Ever  
  
"So, where are we going?" Amy asked once they had driven away from the house, hoping they were going someplace romantic.  
"Nah, I want it to be a surprise," Jonathon grinned.  
Geez, even at night, his teeth sparkled! Amy couldn't believe this was even happening to her. A date, an actual date with Jonathon Carmichael, heir to the Carmichael Steel Industries! It was too good to be true...  
Amy was a little surprised to see that they had driven into the far side of town, the side where all the bars and nightclubs were. She got a little nervous, especially with her dad's speech repeating itself in her head. But she figured Jonathon had a good reason for coming out here. He didn't seem to be the wild party animal type.  
"Well, here we are!" Jonathon announced, pulling into an empty parking space in front of a nightclub called "The Flamingo".  
"Uh...this is it?" Amy squeaked, appalled that they were going HERE on their first date.  
"Yeah. Oh, don't worry, I've got a fake liscense so they can't tell that I'm 17, not 18."  
Amy was relunctantly dragged into the smoke-filled, liquor-smelling, dimly-lit room. The place looked like it was full of motorcycle men, truckers, and--whoa, she saw a couple really going at it in the corner. She turned her head the opposite way, as Jonathon talked to the bartender.  
"Yo, the usual," he told him.  
The bartender fixed him a mug of the heavy stuff. "Here ya go, and go easy on it this time."  
Amy stared in silence as her dream-date guzzled down the drink in one sitting. This could NOT be happening...but it was, and she desperately wanted to leave. Jonathon finally took a breath once finishing his drink.  
"Don't be shy," he said to her. "Order something and drink your problems away!"  
"Uh, I don't drink," she told him in a serious tone.  
"Oh, of course not, because DADDY said not to," Jonathon joked cruelly.  
Amy could tell he was already drunk, even after one glass. That drink must've been some pretty strong spirit or something. Jonathon leaned over and whispered something to the bartender, who grinned and nodded his head. Then he slipped him a key.  
"You know where it is," he said mysteriously.  
"Come on," Jonathon said, pulling at Amy's arm. "There's something I want to show you."  
Amy relunctantly went with him, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to look at something. They went upstairs, away from everybody else, and ended up at this door. Jonathon fumbled to unlock it and he pulled Amy inside. She saw what resembled a run-down, cabin-like motel room. She started getting a bad feeling about this.  
"Uh...Jonathon?" she started, but didn't get to finish because he had jerked her around to face him, and forced his lips on hers. For the longest time, Amy had dreamed of this guy kissing her, but this kiss wasn't as nice as she imagined. It was hard and unfriendly, and it scared her to death. She instinctively raised her hand to slap his face, but he grabbed both of them and forced her onto the bed.  
"What the crap are you doing?" she asked him, although she had an idea what he was wanting.  
"Just stay still," Jonathon whispered in her ear, still having her arms pinned by her side. "Tonight, I'm going to make you a woman."  
All those speeches Bob had ever told to her came rushing into Amy's head. The warnings about guys like him, the womanizers, players, rounders, heart-breakers...and she suddenly felt so tiny, helpless, and alone. When the big jerk started kissing her neck, she roughly kneed him in the sweet spot. He flew off of her, muttering curse words, and holding himself. Amy jumped off the bed, ran to the door, and glared at her former crush.  
"You may be cute, but there's no way I'm giving myself to you in some run-down bar with you being drunk, and us not being married," she said decisively, then slammed the door and stormed downstairs.  
She hurried her way out of the bar, and with tears streaming down her cheeks, she headed outside onto the dirty street. She suddenly realized she had no idea where she was, and that she didn't have a way home. She dug for her cell phone, and in horror found that her battery was dead. Of all the nights for it to not work...  
"I wanna go home," she muttered to herself. "I want my Daddy."  
A sudden gust of wind caused her to shiver, and she walked around in the dark, and decided to head into an alley. The unfamiliar scenery was giving her the creeps, and she hugged her arms around herself. Alley cats flew out of the trashcans, making her scream, and she started crying even harder. That's when she felt somebody put their hand on her shoulder. In shock, she turned around to face...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dun dun dunnn, who's behind Amy? Will she ever get home safely? Will she ever get over the fact that her dream-guy is a total loser? You'll have to find out in the next chappie, mwahahaha! 


	12. Friends in Need

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Yes, Jonathon is a big fat jerk, we should all call ourselves the Association of Jonathon Haters, lol! Yeah, Katie and Teddy are adorable, so is SK and Amy, heehee! Keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: I know, Jonathon grossed me out too (and I'M the one who wrote that!), but hey there's guys like that out there! Feel free to beat him up, lol! Three-to-one odds says you're right! Yay, we'll be inlaws when our "kids" get married!! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Good guess, keep reading to find out if your right! (although you probably can already guess that you ARE right...)  
  
Chapter Twelve: Friends in Need  
  
"Whoa, Amy!" said Swindler Kid when she faced him. "What are you doing on this side of town?"  
Instead of answering, she started bawling again, so she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and cried on his shoulder. Swindler Kid didn't know what had happened, but he started patting her back and rubbing her head soothingly. Geez, something awful must have happened for her to be crying like this.  
"Amy, you're shaking like a leaf," he told her softly, as she continued crying. "What happened?"  
"J-Jonathon took me to this bar," she sniffed. "And he got drunk, then he took me to this room and tried making out with me, so I slapped him and left, and--and I wanna go home!"  
Swindler Kid immediately hated Jonathon for that. He tried making out with her? What kind of jerk was that? Talk about a lack of respect and dignity...Swindler had the urge to hunt the rich snob down and beat him to a pulp, but Amy was so shaken up, he figured he'd best take care of her first.  
"Hey, it'll be okay," he told her, gently pulling her off of him and handing her a handkerchief. "I'll take you home if you want me to."  
She dabbed her eyes with the hankie. "Oh, will you, please? I don't know where anything is here."  
"You've obviously never been downtown," he said, grabbing her hand and walking out of the alley. "Yeah, it's pretty freaky at night, but that's when all the action takes place. Oh, before we go to your place, and need to stop at my dad's warehouse and check up on something, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Once outside the alley, a elderly man holding a plate of what looked like walnuts showed himself and offered one to Amy.  
"Walnut?" he grinned, showing some missing spaces where teeth were absent.  
She smiled at him and reached to grab one. "Thanks!"  
"NO thanks," Swindler Kid said firmly, putting it back on the plate, and moved on.  
"What's your problem? He was giving me a free walnut."  
"Yeah, right. It probably was loaded with some kind of drug or something," he said. "Gotta be careful with these homeless people, they'll pull anything on ya."  
Amy didn't say anything for a minute, more than likely feeling stupid for being so dang gullible. Swindler Kid felt sorry for her and wanted to cheer her up somehow. Then, he got an idea.  
"Hey, want to see something cool?" he asked her with a grin.  
"I guess," she said slowly. "What is it?"  
"If I told ya, it wouldn't be as cool," he insisted. "Follow me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
V.J. struggled with his studies. There was no way he was going to learn all of this on his own! He thought about calling Rod over to help him, but he was probably getting the place decorated for the party or something. V.J. sighed. If only he hadn't said those things about Gretel. He liked her, but he didn't want anybody else to know that. What would kids say if an African-American went out with a white girl? Just because it was legal, didn't mean kids wouldn't make fun.  
"Oh, man, this is hopeless," V.J. moaned, laying his head on the open book. "I wish there was some way for Gretel to forgive me."  
Just then, Ashley B. knocked on his door and opened it a little ways. "Hey, honey," she smiled. "Still studying."  
"Sort of," he groaned, not looking up.  
"Well, you've got a visitor," she told him. "Says she's here to help."  
"What?" he asked, turning around in his desk chair, only to see Gretel appear at the door way.  
"Hi, V.J.," she blushed, as Ashley B. went back downstairs. "I'm sorry I got mad earlier."  
"No, you had every right to be mad," V.J. insisted. "I'M the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said that about you at lunch, but Katie was getting up in my face, and--"  
"No need to explain, I understand perfectly," Gretel assured him. "I completely forgive you. Now, about this studying."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Like V.J. had predicted, Rod WAS at home helping his mom decorate for the big party the next day. Bob had left earlier to go watch the basketball game with Vince and Lawson. At the moment, Rod was struggling to stay on the ladder and tape up his end of the big sign saying: HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN ROD AND AMY!!  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" Ashley A. asked from her end.  
"Yeah, mom, I'm fine," he replied back, trying to keep the tape dispenser from falling out of his mouth while he held up the huge sign. "Almost got it."  
"You know, this would be a lot easier if we had some help," Ashley A. remarked off-handedly. "Too bad we gave the workers the day off."  
"Got it!" Rod exclaimed, then started descending from the ladder. "Now, we have like two hundred balloons to fill up, an electronic disco ball to install, and a kazillion more junk to do."  
"Like I said, we NEED help."  
As if an answer to her prayers, the doorbell rang. They both went to answer it, and there stood Ashley Q., her husband Jerome, and...Bridget. Rod nearly died.  
"Oh my gosh, Ashley Q.," Ashley A .said, giving her a hug. "I just can't get over seeing you again!"  
"I know, it's been years since I've been back, and everytime I see you guys, it's like the first time," Ashley Q. agreed. "Aww, is this Rod? He looks just like his dad!"  
He started blushing. "Yeah, I get that alot."  
"What are you all doing here?" Ashley A. said, letting them all in.  
"We're here to help decorate," Bridget told her. "We thought you might need help."  
"Yep, and if there's anything mechanical to do," Ashley Q. started. "Jerome here is the handy-man."  
"She's got me fixing dishwashers, air-conditioning, cars , and just about anything that runs," he smiled.  
Rod replied after a pause, "Know anything about disco balls?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yay, our little friends have gotten help! What's Swindler Kid got in mind for Amy? Is romance stirring between V.J. and Gretel? Will the decorating committee succeed? What's to become of Katie and Teddy? What about the baby? Keep reading to find out, and PLZ review! 


	13. Rooftops and Romance

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yep, SK is a cutie! Gretel does like V.J., you'll see how much in this chappie, heehee! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Okay, here's some more SK/Amy for ya right here, heh heh! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Rooftops and Romance  
  
Amy followed Swindler Kid through a network of alleys to check out this "really cool place". He must come out here every night, she thought, he seems to know where everything is! They finally stopped at this really tall building with a fire escape ladder.  
"We just have to climb this to the roof, and we'll be there," Swindler Kid explained, starting to climb it.  
Amy followed after him. "We're going on the roof?"  
"Yeah. It's a flat roof, so we can't slide off it or anything."  
Amy started laughing, which made him grin. He loved hearing her laugh. They finally got to the top of the building, where Swindler Kid had to pull Amy up.  
"Okay, just sit over here on the edge," he told her, sitting himself down. "And there it is!"  
Amy sat down and looked out. Wow, it was absolutely magnificent! They were able to see the entire town from where they were, and the sunset on the horizon gave it a special touch. Amy had never seen anything like it.  
"Whoa," she breathed, taking in the scenery. "I didn't know town was so BIG!"  
"You like it?"  
"Like it? I think it's great!" she exclaimed. Then in a softer tone, "Thanks, SK."  
He gave her a smile in response. "Wanna know something?"  
"Sure, what?"  
"Ever wondered what my real name was?"  
"Actually, yeah, I have," she admitted. "What is it?"  
"Well, don't tell anybody, but--it's Ralphie."  
"Ralphie? That's a cute name!" she told him.  
"Uh, thanks," he replied, surprised she didn't laugh at it. "I was named after my dad's friend who died a long time ago, Ralphie "Fingers" Maloy. They were really close, so he wanted to name me after him."  
"That's cool. I mean, not the part about the friend dying, but the other part," she added quickly.  
She would've said something else, but she hesistated when she heard-- music? An electric guitar and some steel drums could be heard from a distance.  
"Where's that music coming from?" she asked him.  
Swindler Kid listened to it for a minute, then got this big smile on his face. "Oh, man, I didn't know they were practicing tonight!"  
"Who's practicing?"  
He grabbed her hand, hinting for her to follow him. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the coolest people I know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Gretel, I really appreciate this," V.J. said, as he flew through his math homework. They had already studied for his biology, so now they were working on the law of sines and cosines.  
"It's no problem," Gretel insisted. "It may sound weird, but I enjoy helping people out."  
"No, that's not wierd at all," he told her. "It just shows your a nice, decent person who likes to help others."  
"Thanks," she said, a little shocked at the nice comment.  
After a short pause, V.J. said, "Listen, I really am sorry about what I said at lunch."  
"V.J., I already told you, I'm not mad."  
"Yes, you are, I know I'd be mad if a friend dissed me like that."  
"Well, that's you, not me," she replied. "I'm easy to forgive."  
A few more minutes passed in silence before V.J. continued the conversation.  
"Why exactly did you get into this tutoring thing anyway? You have to have something better to do besides teaching helpless people like myself."  
Gretel hesistated before answering. "If you must know the truth, you're the first person I've ever really tutored. And you're the reason I wanted to tutor people."  
"What? Me?"  
"Don't hate me for saying this, but...I like you, V.J. When I heard you were having trouble in class, I immediately volunteered to be your tutor. That's why I got so mad when I overheard that comment you made."  
V.J. didn't know what to say. Well, he did, but he didn't know if he SHOULD say it. But the look on Gretel's face told him that he should.  
"I--I like you too, Gretel."  
He leaned over and kissed her, and it felt like absolute magic. They both rolled over onto the bed and started passionately kissing each other, at least until somebody knocked on the door. They both sat up automatically when Ashley B. walked in.  
"Everything okay, kids?" she asked. "I made some sandwiches and fixed some sodas for you."  
"Uh...thanks, Mom," V.J. answered, blushing like crazy as she sat the tray down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Katie had never been so bored in her life. Her brother was in his room constructing a model airplane, her mom was eating popcorn (her second bag that night) and watching the Starsky and Hutch marathon, while Katie lay slumped on the couch watching boredly as the two undercover cops beat up a couple of people then took off in Starsky's Ford Gran Torino.  
"Mom, I'm seriously bored," she moaned.  
"Why don't you call Amy over?" Jenn asked her, not looking up from the screen.  
"She's on a date with Mr. Jonathon Carmichael," Katie answered, saying the boy's name in disgust.  
"Oh. Well, do me a favor and go out to the freezer and get that bottle of Pepsi out," she instructed. "I meant to get it out earlier before it froze solid, but I forgot. And I'm going to the bathroom."  
Katie couldn't help but hope that SHE wouldn't have to use the bathroom so much when SHE got pregnant. While she went to go rescue the half-frozen Pepsi, Jenn suddenly realized that something was going on.  
"Oh no, not now," she muttered, holding her swollen abdomen in pain. "KATIE!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh boy, the baby's coming! Oops, but the only people at home are Katie and Trevor, can they get Jenn to the hospital? Hm, where's SK taking Amy now? Will he do something about Jonathon later? Will V.J. and Gretel go public with their feelings? Find out in the future, so keep reading, and PLZ review! 


	14. Rockin'nRollin'

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Oops, I didn't get your review in for chappie twelve until after I posted chappie 13! Sorry! Heehee, SK's more than likely NOT going to shove a firecracker up Jonathon, but once this story's over, you can feel free to do it, lol! Yeah, I like Katie/Teddy too! He's not gonna work at the hospital, but he WILL help Katie out! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Aw, SK and Amy really do belong together! You'll find out who's playing music in this chappie! Yeah, Ashley B. would have to come in at that moment, wouldn't she? Don't worry, SK WILL do something to Jonathon, but not until later, heh heh. We'll have to wait and see about the baby, keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Heh heh, I know, it's actually a good thing Ash B. walked in, huh? lol...yeah, poor Jenn's in labor, but her non-liscensed children is the least of her worries, at least in the near future! I know I would die if my kids had to deliver their own bro or sis! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Rockin'-n-Rollin'  
  
Finally, the "decorating committee" got everything set up for Rod and Amy's big party the next day. Jerome did a great job on fixing the electronics, and the moms did good with the table-n-chair setting and other stuff. Rod and Bridget had fun playing with the helium tank and filling up the balloons.  
"That looks like everything," Ashley A. said, as they all took a final look at their work.  
"I think we did a pretty good job," Bridget added, taking a glance over at Rod.  
"Well, I'm bushed," Ashley Q. admitted. "And it's getting late anyway. Bridget, let's go!"  
"Okay, Mom!" Bridget told her from across the room. "Bye, Rod, see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see ya."  
Bridget turned to make sure no one was looking, then stood on her tippy-toes to give him a little kiss. Boy, was he blushing!  
"Thanks for being so nice to me," she smiled before leaving with her parents.  
"Heh, you're welcome," Rod said quietly, although she was already gone.  
His mother walked up to him. "You're right, she is cute."  
"MOM!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Swindler Kid led Amy through another network of alleys until they reached this huge warehouse with a sign reading "Dial A Deal Warehouse" on it (A/N: lol, thanks again for that, Sammi!). Amy figured that this was where his dad worked at. She could hear some loud music coming from the inside of it.  
"This is my dad's company," Swindler Kid explained, going through the back entrance. "I ususally work here on weekends, along with some other guys who had dropped school a few years ago. And when they're not doing there jobs, they're practicing for their band they made up."  
"They have their own band?" Amy asked, a little impressed.  
"Yeah, cool huh?"  
The lead singer, who was holding an electric guiter, must have realized somebody was watching because he glanced up and grinned.  
"Hey, SK!" he shouted over the music. He turned to the other guys. "Hey, guys, look who decided to listen to us play for once!"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and said hello to their friend. The lead singer jumped off the home-made stage and ran over to them.  
"Man, where have you been?" he asked, while they did a "secret" handshake thing. "It's been almost a week since I've seen you." He noticed Amy was there. "Hey, who's the girl?"  
"Oh, this is Amy Mitchells," Swindler Kid introduced. "Amy this is one of my best friends, Magnet."  
"Your name is MAGNET?" Amy asked him confusedly.  
"Well, it's not my REAL name," Magnet shrugged. "And I'm not telling it either, nobody knows it but me."  
Swindler Kid dropped his head down to Amy's ear. "We call him Magnet because when he sees something he wants, it attracts to him like a magnet, and somehow it ends up in his pockets."  
"Man, stop giving away my talented secrets," Magnet laughed, straightening his doo-rag on his head. "Don't listen to SK, he was dropped on his head at birth, so he's a little screwed. Hey, come over here, I need to ask you something."  
Once Magnet had dragged him over, he asked, "Hey, is that the girl you're always yakking about? The one you like?"  
"Will you be quiet!" Swindler Kid hissed. "Yes, that's her. But don't go giving it away that I like her! She's had a rough night, and I'm trying to get her home."  
"Oh, okay, I've gotcha," Magnet smiled mysteriously. "HEY, AMY!"  
"What are you doing?" Swindler Kid whispered to him, eyes all wide.  
"Yes?" Amy asked him.  
"How'd you like to stay a while and listen to us play some of our masterpieces?" Magnet continued, ignoring the look of distress on his friend's face.  
"That'd be great!" Amy exclaimed. "Is that okay, SK?"  
"Uh, yeah, it's fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Katie heard her mom yelling, she rushed over to where she was in the hallway.  
"Mom?" she asked frantically. "Mom, what's the matter, why did you scream?"  
"What's going on?" Trevor asked, poking his head out of his bedroom door.  
"My water just broke," Jenn explained to Katie.  
"Oh my gosh, you mean...the baby's coming?!" Katie cried. "What-- what are we gonna do? Dad's at the game!"  
"You've got a permit to drive," Jenn told her, trying to walk to the couch. "You're gonna have to drive me to the doctor."  
"But Mom--"  
"No, but's, young lady! This baby isn't going to wait around for long. You're going to have to drive me."  
Katie was in absolute "freaked-out" zone. She was going to have to drive her mother to the hospital before she actually gave birth. The last thing she wanted was having to deliver her own brother or sister.  
"Okay, Mom, let's get you in the car," she said, helping her to the garage.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Trevor asked following them.  
"Trevor, honey, hop on your bike, ride to the school, and tell your father to get to down to the hospital as soon as possible," Jenn answered as she laid down on the back seat. "Don't just stand there, GO!"  
Trevor ran off to get his bike, while Katie plopped down on the driver's seat. She took deep breaths to calm herself down with; she couldn't risk getting in an accident with a pregnant lady in the backseat.  
"Okay, Mom," she said, cranking the car up. "You're going to have to tell me where to go, because I don't know where the hospital is."  
"Just take a right at the end of the driveway for right now," she breathed in pain. "Then take a left at the end of the road, for right now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Whoa, poor Jenn's in labor without Lawson to drive her to the doctor! Will they get to the hospital on time, without delay? Will the night's events cause Amy to finally fall for SK? And it's SO obvious that Bridget likes Rod! PLZ REVIEW! 


	15. Bring On the Rain

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Chill, girl, I've got a little Katie/Teddy right here, heehee! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yes, Amy will fall for SK very soon!! Aw, the kiss was cute, wasn't it? There's gonna be more of that in the future, heehee! Keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Well, she won't get pulled over, but something else is going to happen! More kissing later, keep reading!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Bring On the Rain  
  
Katie squealed out of the garage with her mother in the backseat, and in the process knocked over the over-filled garbage can. She couldn't help but think about how much her dad was going to yell at her for doing that, but this was an emergency! Trevor had already hopped on his bike and sped towards the school. Katie jammed the car into drive and screeched down the road.  
"Mom, are you doing okay back there?"  
"Just give me some drugs, and I'll be fine," Jenn muttered in partial sarcasm.  
Katie swerved hard on the next curve, almost landing them in a ditch. She suddenly realized that maybe the boring lectures their driver's ed. teacher had given them were not so useless after all. Too bad she slept through half the class. They finally ended up on this very torn-up road, and that's when it happened. The old car's battery just suddenly went out on them, and much to Katie's horror the car died.  
"NO! No, this is NOT happening!" she yelled.  
"Katie? Katie, what's going on? Honey, why did we stop?"  
  
"Mom, the car just died on me! What are we going to do?!"  
"Now calm down, maybe it just--oooh, oooh, contraction! Stupid car, I told your father we needed to get rid of this thing!"  
Katie was freaked out. She had no idea of what to do. The car was useless, her mother was in labor in the backseat, and---oh great, she could see some rainclouds forming up above her. Rain started beating down on the car, and Katie knew things were pretty hopeless.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Looks like it's raining, guys," Magnet said to his band.  
They had played three of their best songs to Amy, who absolutely loved them. She never dreamed she have so much fun listening to a "garage band" play. This was a lot more fun than anything that jerk Jonathon Carmichael could have come with.  
"Yeah, I hope the power doesn't go out," said a guy with long, greasy hair, who played the drums.  
"Well, Miss Mitchells," Magnet started. "What do you think? Will we make to the big screen?"  
"You sound a lot better than the guys on Star Search, if that helps!" she smiled.  
"Thank goodness, because those chumps sound BAD!," Magnet laughed, fixing his doo-rag again. "Hey, SK, go get me and the guys some sodas. Us working men need some thirst-quenchers."  
Swindler Kid rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever."  
"And YOU'RE buying," Magnet added. "Consider this payback for missing our other performances."  
While he went out to the coke machine, Magnet jumped off the stage to Amy.  
"He's a swell guy, you know. Been my best friend for years," he said. "Did you know he wrote songs?"  
"He does?" Amy asked with wide eyes. "I didn't know that."  
"Oh, yeah! He writes most of the ones we play," Magnet explained. "I'll play one for you when he gets back. But don't let him know that I told you that."  
Just then, Swindler came back loaded with sodas. The music boys scrambled off stage to get their well-deserved treats. Magnet pulled Swindler to the side.  
"I'm gonna play your newest one," he whispered. "The one you call 'I Want To Be The One'."  
"You wouldn't dare," Swindler Kid hissed. "You HAVE to be kidding!"  
"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" Magnet asked him with a sly grin, then jumped on stage to start singing it.  
Swindler Kid sat by Amy on the little bench they had set out, all the while thinking "this cannot be happening."  
  
(A/N: Okay, the song is really by Lone Star, but just pretend SK wrote it, for the sake of the fic)  
  
I see those other guys, I hear 'em tell you lies  
  
That same old song they sing, They only want one thing  
  
I know you're searching for, Something that's so much more  
  
I wanna give it to ya...  
  
[Chorus] I wanna be the one (The one who makes you feel something real)  
  
The one and only one (The one who gets down deep--plays for keeps)  
  
I wanna be the one (The one who talks it through--listens to you)  
  
Please let me be the one (The one who truly loves you--just let me show you)  
  
I wanna make you see, The possibility  
  
Of all that we could be, For all eternity  
  
And when you fall in love  
  
Yeah really fall in love  
  
I wanna be the one...  
  
Girl you don't know me well, But someday time will tell  
  
These dreams I promise you, You'll see them all come true  
  
I'm talking band of gold, I'm talking soul to soul  
  
And I ain't just talking baby... [chorus repeat]  
  
Amy couldn't believe Swindler Kid could write such a pretty song. It was so...romantic. She wondered what inspired him to write something like that--although she had a good guess WHO did. Dang, she never realized how cute he was until now. And how nice he'd been to her--since Kindergarten now that she thought about it. Jonathon Carmichael had blinded her so much, she didn't have time to see what was right in front of her...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Katie and Jenn's car had only been stalled for about five minutes in the rain when somebody in a blue Mustang drove up. Katie lifted her head from the steering wheel and gasped.  
"OH MY GOSH!" she yelled, rolling down her window. "Teddy, what are you doing out here?"  
"Uh, hi, Katie," Teddy said bashfully. "I didn't know this was your car."  
"It's not, it's my parents'," she insisted. "Oh, I am SO glad you're here! My mom's in labor, and our car stalled, and my dad's at the ball game--"  
"Whoa! Your mom's having a baby RIGHT NOW?!" Teddy exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so? Come on, you guys can ride with me to the hospital."  
Katie got out to help her mom get out of the car. By this time, Jenn was in so much pain, she didn't care WHO had drove up, just as long as they could get her to the hospital. Katie crawled into Teddy's backseat beside her, then Teddy sped down the road towards the hospital.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oops, the car stalled, but yay! Teddy came to the rescue! Aw, what a sweet song SK "wrote"! Is Amy finally falling for SK? Will Katie and Teddy get Jenn to the hospital on time? Will Trevor get to the game to tell Lawson before the baby actually arrives? Got to keep reading the story to find out, hee hee hee! PLZ review! 


	16. The Great Hospital Race

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Yep, Teddy saves the day! Yep, SK is so sweet, let's hope Amy gets with him! Ugh, now I have that song in my head, lol! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, it is such a sweet song! We can only hope that Amy has fallen for SK! Hm, we'll have to see about Lawson and the baby! Keep reading! P.S. I signed that petition, those stupid fanfic people!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yeah, Teddy is SO like he's daddy, huh? Don't worry, Amy's gonna get with him eventually! Keep reading! P.S. I signed your petition, too, what a bunch of dummies!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Great Hospital Race  
  
Trevor finally made it to the George W. Bush High's gym where the game was going on. He threw his bike on the ground outside and raced inside to find his dad. It had started raining earlier, so his tennis shoes were squeaking as he ran across the tile lobby. He saw that there was a time-out in the game, so he raced over where Lawson was talking to Vince and Bob.  
"Dad, Dad, Dad!" he yelled.  
"Trevor, what the heck are you doing here?" Lawson asked him with a confused look on his face.  
"Mom's...having...a baby!" he panted, trying to catch his breath from the running.  
"Uh, I knew that like seven months ago," he replied, not getting what was going on, and started drinking his Gatorade.  
"NO, she's having it NOW!"  
Gatorade spewed out all over the floor. "SHE'S WHAT?!"  
"Katie had to put her in the car and drive her to the hospital."  
"But--she can't drive!"  
"I know but, she's got a permit, so she'll be okay. Dad? Dad?"  
The whole shock of going through this news again had put him in a daze. "I'm gonna be a daddy," he said with this glazed look over his eyes.  
"Dad, you're already a dad. Snap out of it!"  
"Oh, yeah, you're right. Crap, and its raining, how am I gonna get there?"  
Bob put his hand on Lawson's shoulder. "Dude, calm down, I'll drive you down there to see her, no big deal."  
"Yeah, I can handle things by myself down here," Vince added, referring to the game.  
"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, giving Vince a hug. "Don't just stand there, Bob, I want to see my baby sometime this century!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Teddy raced to the hospital with Katie and Jenn in the backseat. The poor woman was in so much pain, she feared passing out. Katie was trying to calm her down by asking her questions.  
"Uh, Mom, tell me about when I was born," she asked.  
"Well...you were 7 pounds and 4 ounces...and your daddy cried the first time he held you."  
"He cried? Are we talking about the same guy?"  
"Hey, he was happy, he was glad to be a daddy. He cried when Trevor was born too."  
"Oh brother," Katie moaned. She couldn't see her dad crying over a baby. "Uh, okay, let's talk about names. What do you want to name the baby?"  
Jenn started breathing hard. "If...its a girl...Emily Clarise. And a boy...Ethan Cole."  
"Uh, I hate to break up the reunion back there," Teddy interrupted, parking the car. "But we're here!"  
"Oh, good!" Katie exclaimed, jumping out. "Go inside and get somebody to help us!"  
Teddy ran inside to do as she said, and she tried helping Jenn stand up.  
"Come on, Mom, we're almost there. Soon that baby will be in your arms and not in your tummy."  
"All I want is some freakin' epidural, and I'll be happy!"  
Teddy and some nurses came out with a wheelchair. "Okay, Mrs. Lawson, here's a wheelchair, just sit down and we'll get you to a room."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Since it started pouring down really hard, the band had to stop playing. Swindler Kid had never been so embarrassed--why in the heck did Magnet have to go and play that song? He might as well of shouted out to the world that he had a crush on Amy over the radio. At least she didn't know that he wrote that, he thought. Boy, was he wrong.  
"Well, its time for us to split," Magnet said, shaking Swindler Kid's hand. "See ya later, homey. Nice meeting you, Amy."  
"You too," Amy grinned at him as they all went out the backdoor into the rain. "You have really nice friends, SK. Thanks for bringing me here."  
"Uh...you're welcome," he said bashfully. "Well, I guess I'd better get you home now, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess," she replied slowly. She almost regretted the thought. She had never had so much fun outside of her usual environment, that she actually wanted to stay out here. "Hey, um, didn't you say you had to pick something up while we were out here?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, uh...I forgot about it," he admitted. Truthfully, he didn't have to pick anything up. He had just said that so that he could introduce her to his friends. And it turned out to be embarrassing...He hoped she didn't think of him as a low-life idiot from here on.  
"Oops, looks like it's raining," Amy noticed once they were outside.  
Swindler Kid didn't think she'd like getting wet. He spotted a nearby trashcan lid, picked it up, and held it over her head to keep her dry. The rain drops bounced off its metallic surface with a "ching ching". Amy looked up and smiled at him.  
"Thanks."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, don't kill me for the shortness! The next chappie, I promise some real SK/Amy stuff! Yay, they made it to the hospital, and Lawson's on his way to see the baby! Will everything turn out okay? Is Amy realizing what a great guy SK is? Will Katie and Teddy admit their feelings to each other? Find out later, heh heh! PLZ review! 


	17. Dizzy and Starry Eyed

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: UR welcome! Heehee, I'm gonna be a mommy, lol! Yeah, I love it when daddy's get excited and emotional over this kind of stuff! Keep reading, and I hope they put your story back on!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Your welcome, I hope they put your story back on! Heh heh, I lmao at that part too! SK gets sweeter, keep reading!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Heehee, I love that part too! Dads are so funny...I know, I wish all boys were gentlemen too. Don't worry, Teddy and Katie will get together eventually, so please don't hurt me, lol!! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Dizzy and Starry-Eyed  
  
As they walked along in the rain, Amy couldn't help but think Swindler Kid was being a little hesistant to say something. The whole silent thing was starting to make her feel a little embarrassed. Finally, he said,  
"I hope you didn't mind hanging out with a bunch of downtown riff- raff for a while."  
"Oh, SK, stop talking like that," she insisted. "I rather enjoyed myself."  
"Really?" he asked, mentally taking in a sigh of relief. "You didn't mind being away from the first-class society people?"  
"Of course not, silly. Besides, some of those other rich people get on my nerves. They're quite irritating."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But not you, I'm talking about other people."  
"Like Jonathon?" she asked him.  
"Well, uh...wanna know the truth? I had suspicions about that guy even before you told me what he had done to you earlier. Everytime you weren't around, he would act like a stuck-up jerk to everyone."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I--I didn't really think you'd believe me," he said sheepishly.  
Amy realized he was right. She probably wouldn't have believed him. She was so in love with him, she wouldn't have believed anything bad about him. Immediately, she felt pretty stupid.  
"I'm sorry, SK," she told him. "I had no idea he was like that until- -well, you know."  
Before they knew it, they had arrived on her street and was standing in front of her house. Amy felt a bit disappointed that the night was over. Ever since she ran into Swindler Kid, she'd actually been enjoying herself.  
"Here's my house," she said.  
"Oh, well, I guess this is good-bye, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess," she replied slowly. She gave him a little grin. "Thanks for walking me home."  
He started blushing. "Oh, it was nothing."  
"By the way, I know that was you that wrote that song."  
He nearly died. "Say what? How did you--"  
"Magnet kinda told me," she confessed. "SK? Do you...like me?"  
Swindler Kid thought his heart was going to bust open. "L-like you? Like...THAT?"  
Of course she meant it like that. Why on earth did he think she asked him the question? But by this time, she already knew the answer was "yes", so there wasn't anything he could say to disprove it. Why would he want to disprove it?  
"Well, yeah, Amy, I--I like you," he said quietly.  
Amy had never heard such a sweet thing. It was so simple, but yet so...meaningful. There was a little bit of a pause, before the kiss. Neither of them could remember how it happened; they just knew that it DID happen. Amy had her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket, pressing him to her. He would have pulled back, but she seemed to refuse him leaving, since she had him by the jacket so tightly.  
The kiss from Jonathon had been so cold and hard. This was a completely different story. Amy hadn't known how warm and soft a kiss could be. Finally, they had to break apart from lack of oxygen. They were both kind of in a daze from the first-time experience.  
"Uh, I'd better go in," Amy stuttered.  
"Yeah, I've gotta go too," Swindler Kid added, starting to walk off. "See ya, tomorrow."  
"Yeah...see ya."  
Once he was out of sight, Amy let out a dreamy sigh and skipped to the front door. Ashley A. let her in, a little surprised that she was back so soon.  
"So, how was your first date?" she asked her, not expecting an answer.  
"It was great, Mom," Amy answered, still dizzy over Swindler Kid's kiss. "I'm going to my room."  
  
While Amy was busy daydreaming, Swindler Kid remembered what Jonathon had done to Amy in the first place to cause all of this. With revenge flowing, he temporarily shook off the daydreams, and headed for where Jonathon was--The Flamingo.  
When he got there, he found Jonathon drunk while playing pool. Some hoochie girls were hanging all over him, which was a disgusting sight. Jonathon miraculously recognized him and gave him a grin.  
"Hey, Swiper Kid," he laughed. "Pull up a stool and have a drink. Let me tell you about this chick that wouldn't let me work my magic on her."  
"That's SWINDLER!" the angry teen growled, grabbing Jonathon by his collar and punching him across the pool table. The little balls bounced all over the floor. Jonathon felt blood trickling out of his lip, and rubbed his chin where Swindler Kid had punched him.  
Swindler Kid picked Jonathon up by his shirt collar and glared him in the eye. "Next time you mess with Amy Mitchells, you have ME to answer to. Got it?"  
"Uh...y-yeah, s-s-sure," Jonathon struggled to say, scared he might get punched again.  
"Good," he said lowly, dropping the worthless louse to the floor before leaving the nightclub.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Woo-hoo! They kissed, and its about time, huh? Looks like SK got his revenge on Jonathon after all! Everyone feel free to "kill" him now! What's going to happen with everyone now? What's going on at the hospital? When's the baby coming? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	18. Is There A Doctor In The House?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yeah, I'm proud of him too, that jerk needed a knuckle sandwich! Keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: I know, SK and Amy are SO cute!!! The baby's going to take a while, keep reading to find out what's going on at the hospital!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Yes, it was so lovely, and it was about time they kissed too!! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Is There A Doctor In The House?  
  
The nurses had Jenn on a rolling bed and were taking her straight to the delivery room. They had already given her an epidural to ease the pain, but it looked like she wasn't dilating anymore.  
"How are you feeling, Mrs. Lawson?" one of them asked.  
"Fine, considering that the past twenty minutes have been like a Stephen King novel," she replied, and she wasn't being sarcastic either.  
Just then, a younger nurse came up. "Sorry to say this, but the doctor won't be able to make it. His road's flooded from the rain."  
"WHAT?!" Jenn screeched. "No doctor? What is this, Kingdom Hospital?!" (A/N: points to anyone who gets that)  
"Now, ma'am, just calm down--"  
"Calm down? I'm having a baby with no doctor, and you want me to calm down?! I'd like to see you do that when YOU'RE the one in labor!"  
Another contraction, this time a biggie, made her stop screaming for a minute and lay her head back on the pillow.  
"What are we going to do?" the young nurse asked.  
"Don't look at me, I've never delivered before."  
Out in the waiting room, Katie and Teddy were sitting down watching "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" reruns. Katie was really worried about her mother. What if something went wrong during delivery? What if the doctor wasn't there? What if she was in there for a long time? Teddy must have sensed her worrying, because he put his hand over hers.  
"Don't worry, your mom's gonna be fine," he assured her.  
"I know, but I'm still freaked over all this," she admitted. "And the fact that I'M old enough to be a mother myself while my own mom is having a baby just makes this whole thing weird."  
Teddy started laughing. "Heh, I guess that is pretty funny."  
A nurse came over and tapped Katie's shoulder. "I'm sorry to bother you; Are you related to Mrs. Lawson?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'm her daughter," she answered. "Why?"  
"Well, since your the only relative here," she continued. "I'm afraid the delivery is going to take a long time. See, the doctor isn't even here, and--"  
"What? No doctor?" Katie cried. "Who's going to bring my brother or sister into the world?"  
"We don't know, and we're having problems getting through to other doctors, what with this storm going on."  
"Oh, man, Dad, where are you?" Katie moaned into her hands.  
A deep voice from behind startled all of them. "I think I may be able to help."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at the Mitchell's mansion, Amy was still in a love-sick dream state, when Rod knocked on her door.  
"Hey, how was your big date with Jonathon Carmichael?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh, that guy," she replied. "Rod, you wouldn't believe it. That guy was a JERK!"  
"Imagine that," Rod muttered to himself. As if he didn't already know that...  
"Yeah, he even tried to make a move on me."  
"He did WHAT?" he shouted. "Why that dirty, sleazy-faced punk! When Monday comes around, I'm gonna--"  
"Rod, calm down!" Amy insisted. "It's okay, my gosh, I defended myself. And then I ran into Swindler Kid, who showed me around town, and then he took me home."  
Rod hated hearing that some older guy tried having his way with his sister, but when he heard that everything was cool, he calmed himself down.  
"Swindler Kid brought you home?" he asked. "Phew, that's a relief. He's an okay guy."  
Ashley A. came rushing up to them from downstairs. "Guys, come on, we have to get to the hospital."  
"Why? What's wrong?" Rod asked her.  
"Your father just called," she explained. "Jenn's having her baby, and I want to be up there when she has it, now come on, let's get going!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Katie and Teddy stared at the heavy-set, short guy in a reverend suit that stood behind them. Katie thought he looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't decide where she'd seen him before.  
"Uh...do we know you?" she asked.  
"Well, YOU don't, but your parents do," he explained. "I'm Rev. Jordan Atkins, and I couldn't help overhearing. Is your father a Erwin Lawson?"  
"Uh...yeah?"  
"That's what I thought. We went to the same school, and I'm good friends with a Robert Mitchells as well. I'm the one that performed their wedding ceremony, but anyways--did you say that there wasn't a doctor?"  
"Why, no there isn't," the nurse told him.  
"Well, being a priest and all, I have had a little experience in the delivery room--long story--but if it's okay, I'd be willing to help out," Jordan offered.  
"For real?" Katie asked. "You'd deliver my baby--whatever?"  
"Of course, for old times sake."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow, no doctor, but good thing Jordan's available! Heh heh, Rod sounds like such a protective bro! Will the baby be okay? Will Lawson get there in time? And since everybody else has had their first kiss, will Katie and Teddy EVER get theirs? (of course they will, hint hint)...PLZ review! 


	19. The Miracle of Life

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Yay, points to you! I haven't had time to watch the show, but it did look scary! Yes, Teddy is sweet, and so is Rod for being such a good bro...keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods Esq: Don't worry, Jordan's gonna be a big help! Yay, points to you, I haven't seen that movie either, but I heard it was freaky...don't wanna have a baby there, lol, keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks! Of course there will be more couple stuff, Teddy and Katie still have to get together, heehee! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Miracle of Life  
  
Jenn had been in the delivery room for about ten minutes, and she already felt like she was dying. It wasn't the pain that was killing her, it was the blasted pressure from the baby. No, doctor, what kind of place was this? She heard the sound of that irritating nurse again, and this time she had someone with her...in a reverend suit?  
"What the freak?!" she asked starting to get a little worried. "Who ordered a priest? I'm not on my deathbed, I'm just having a baby!!"  
"Mrs. Lawson, please, calm down," the nurse told her. "This is Rev. Jordan Atkins, he says you know him."  
"Huh? Jordan? I haven't seen you since...well, since Bob and Ashley's wedding! What the heck are you doing in this concentration camp of a hospital?"  
"Well, since there's no doctor available," Jordan started. "I've been given permission to deliver your baby."  
"Oh, thank God!" she breathed. "I just want this thing out of me so I can get out of here!"  
Jordan couldn't help but laugh. Pregnant people are so funny, he thought, as he moved over to the end of the bed where her legs were already in the correct position (A/N: I've never witnessed a birth, so I'm completely making this up!)  
"Okay, how far has she dilated?" he asked the nurse.  
"About four centimeters," she answered.  
"Close enough. All right, Jenn, you've already had two kids, so this won't be anything different. Just take deep breaths, and push. Okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just stop talking, make like a UPS man, and deliver!"  
  
Outside in the waiting area had suddenly turned into a three-ring circus. Somehow, Ashley A. and her two kids had managed to reach the hospital before Bob and Lawson. Rod and Amy went over to where Katie and Teddy were.  
"Have they said anything about your mom?" Amy asked Katie.  
"No, except there's no doctor," she answered. "But some Reverend Jordan guy's in there now doing it, so I guess there's no problem."  
"That's good," Rod said. "Where's your dad?"  
She didn't have to answer, because at that minute they heard a car screech into the parking lot, then three pairs of running bodies come flying into the lobby.  
"Where's she at?" asked Lawson, bursting in. "Is the baby here? I didn't miss anything did I?"  
Bob and Trevor came panting along behind him, almost out of breath.  
"Please, tell me it's here," Trevor pleaded. "I'm so sick of this baby business!"  
"I don't know if it's come or not," Ashley A. replied. "I haven't heard anything."  
"Excuse me?" a nurse asked behind the desk. "Can I help you?"  
"I'll handle this," Bob told Lawson, who looked like he was going to have a heart-attack if anything else happened. "Yes, there's a Mrs. Jennifer Lawson here who is supposed to be in the delivery room at this time, have you...heard anything?"  
"Oh, well, no except some reverend is in there right now trying to deliver the baby."  
"A preacher is delivering my kid?!" Lawson asked. "Well, that's great! Maybe he'll go ahead and sprinkle it with water while he's at it! Where's the doctor?"  
"Dad, all the doctors are unavailable," Katie told him from across the room.  
"Oh my gah..."  
"Who's the reverend?" Ashley A. asked.  
"Some guy named Jordan Atkins."  
The three adults exchanged glances. "Whoa, you mean the guy that performed your wedding ceremony is playing doctor with my wife and KID?" Lawson asked them.  
"Uh...well, I think he wanted to be a doctor before he was a priest anyway," Bob told him.  
"I need to sit down..."  
  
The delivering process was taking a lot longer than anybody thought. Jenn seemed to be having a problem pushing the baby's head out. Jordan wiped some sweat from his brow.  
"Come on, Jenn, I can just see its scalp," he told her. "Just push a little harder, just one more time ought to do it."  
"Oh, crap! Remind me to KILL Erwin for doing this to me!" she muttered before straining to push once again.  
She finally got the baby's head out. Jordan gently caught the head and helped pull the rest of its tiny, red body out of her before a nurse came and wrapped it with a towel. It started crying its head off, a sound Jenn thought she'd never hear in a long time.  
"Oh, I'm so glad that's over," she thought, and then Jordan had to go off and say something she nearly croaked at.  
"Uh, Jenn, sorry to tell ya, but you're not quite down yet," he said. "Looks like you're having--"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh, how exciting, the birth of a baby! I wonder what it is--an Ethan or an Emily? Hm, what the heck is Jordan talking about? Is there something we don't know? Aw, poor Lawson, being a dad must be hard work! When this is all over, will Katie and Teddy FINALLY get together? I just know you guys are dying to see them together, but PLZ be patient!! And PLZ review! 


	20. Double Miracle

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks! Hope ya keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods Esq.: I know, I was lmao when I wrote that, I just cannot but help putting funny stuff in my stories! Heh heh, I know, can you imagine not knowing that you were carrying not one child but TWO? lol, Keep reading!  
  
MizChloeBrody: lol, I know! You'll find out what she's having in this chappie, so keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty: Double Miracle  
  
Everyone had been in the waiting room for about thirty minutes. To keep himself awake, Lawson had about ten cups of coffee, so Bob eventually had to secretly dump the caffeinated drink in the nearest sink. Amy had fallen asleep on her mom's shoulder, Trevor was playing a Nascar game on the nearby television, while Rod, Teddy, and Katie flipped through an athletic magazine.  
"What the heck's taking so long?" Lawson asked Bob. "I'm gonna go star crazy if that preacher doesn't come out here anytime soon."  
"Come on, you know it takes a while for babies to come."  
"It's never taken THIS long before! Man, I need something to drink."  
Bob dug around in his pocket for some change. "Rod, go to the vending machine in the next hall and get some water before he passes out or something."  
Rod took the money and did as he was told. Now that he was gone, Katie finally had the chance to talk to Teddy alone.  
"I...uh, never really thanked you for...you know, getting us to the hospital in time," she told him.  
"It's no problem," Teddy smiled. "I make a habit of saving damsels in distress."  
"I was being serious."  
"So was I."  
For a moment, they just sat there staring at each other. Katie could've sworn he was going to kiss her, but why would he do something like THAT with her dad just standing right there? Besides, Rod was coming back, blast him, and he had a water bottle in his hand.  
"Here ya go," he told Lawson as he handed it to him.  
"Thanks, kid."  
About five minutes later, Jordan finally made it out of the delivery room in his surgical clothes, and he looked like he was smiling.  
"And how's our lucky father doing?" he asked, knowing that he was probably anxious about the baby...heh, was he gonnna be surprised. He knew Jenn sure was when she found out.  
"Jordan, it's about time," Lawson said, rushing up to him, with everyone else following. "How's Jenn? Where's the baby? Was it a boy or girl? How much does it weigh?"  
"Whoa, slow down," Jordan laughed. "I can only answer one question at a time. Jenn's doing fine, but she is really exhausted, and when I left she was going to sleep. And the babies are in the nursery getting cleaned."  
Lawson let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good, I was getting--- wait, did you say BABIES?"  
Everyone stared at Jordan in silence waiting for an answer. Finally, they got one.  
"Yeah, and although I can't believe you guys didn't know this already," he started. "But, congrats Dad, you're the proud father of twins!"  
"Tw-tw-twins?" he whispered. "I have--two of them?"  
"Way to go, man!" Bob told him, slapping his back.  
"Dang, Dad," Katie smirked. "You two are like--rabbits or something."  
"You're grounded for a month," he told her offhandedly, still in shock over the news. Crap, don't cry, he told himself, feeling his eyes water up. Do NOT cry, you're in your thirties, you CAN'T cry in front of everyone.  
"Wow, you two might need to ask me and Bob how to deal with two terrors running around," Ashley A. told him.  
"Mom, we weren't THAT bad," Amy said, still waking up.  
"Well, doc, are you gonna tell WHAT they are or not?" Lawson asked Jordan. "Is it boy-girl, boy-boy, girl-girl, girl-boy..."  
"The first one was a boy and the second was a girl," he told him. "They're both doing fine, they weighed quite a lot for twins, five pounds each, and they were 18 inches long."  
"No wonder Mom ate so much," Trevor piped up. "Instead of eating for two, she was eating for THREE."  
As much as he tried holding it in, tears of joy ran down Lawson's face. He pulled Jordan into a hug.  
"Thanks, Jordan, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Jordan patted him on the back. "Just doing my duty to God. Now, come on, let's go see them before you guys bust with anticipation."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Awww, twins! Man, having two kids at once must run in Ashley A.'s family or something, lol. Well, now that the kids are born, we still have a party to go to and a couple to finally get together, so keep reading! 


	21. Of Babies and Boys

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, it is very rare, but I didn't want two boys or two girls, it's more fun to have one of each, heehee! Or at least, I think so, I wouldn't know, I don't know many twins...glad you liked it keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods Esq.: Heh heh, I know! I heard that line off some movie and I thought it was hilarious, so I stuck it in there, lol! Aw, I know, daddies are so sweet, can't help but love 'em! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Of Babies and Boys  
  
Lawson still had tears in his eyes as he saw his two new babies through the nursery window. They were so adorable, Ethan Cole and Emily Claire, sitting in their plastic basket-things with their little blue and pink diapers on. It was amazing to think what two people could make. Lawson could still remember the day Katie was born and how excited it was to be a first-time daddy. And of course, he was thrilled that Trevor was a boy.  
Katie couldn't wait to bring Ethan and Emily home. She had been waiting forever to get to help her mom take care of them. She was still in shock that there was two of them, but that made it better. Now she had TWO tykes to teach sports to.  
They were all looking through the window when Vince and his family finally arrived. The game had gone on longer than they had thought, and they had to fight traffic to get to the hospital. V.J. was still embarrassed that his mom had walked in on him and Gretel, who had gone home an hour ago, but at least they were the only ones who knew about the kiss.  
"Hey, is the kid here yet?" Vince asked, peeking through the window.  
"Look, Vince, there's two of them," Lawson whispered, as if he might wake them up, and pointed at the two of them.  
"Dang...twins. How cool is that?"  
Not long after, Jordan returned. "Hey, Dad, your wife's finally awake, so you can go see her if you want."  
"Duh, of course I want to see her," Lawson said, taking a last look at the babies. "Bye guys, thanks for coming."  
"It was nothing, man," Bob told him, smiling.  
"Dad, I'm tired," Trevor yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I wanna go home."  
"Uh...Katie and Trevor can stay at our house tonight," Ashley A. offered.  
"Thanks, Ash," Lawson said in relief.  
"Hey, Amy, we can finish planning out your party!" Katie said excitedly.  
"Yeah, we need to download those songs we found off the internet tonight," Amy agreed. "Daddy, can we go yet?"  
He said yes, so everyone started heading out the door. Before Katie was completely out the door, Teddy grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
"Uh...Katie?" he asked, starting to feel embarrassed. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell ya."  
"What's that?" she asked back, getting butterflies in her stomach.  
"Well, I didn't want to say this in front of your dad, and everyone else for that matter, but--geez, I don't know how to say this..."  
Turned out, he didn't say anything at all. He bent his head down and gave her a kiss. Katie nearly died. She could feel her heart racing 90 miles an hour at the least. When they got down, they stood there a little embarrassedly, not knowing really what to say.  
"I like you too, Teddy," Katie finally said, breaking the silence.  
"Really? Phew, I'm relieved."  
"KATIE, let's go!" Amy yelled from outside.  
"Well, I guess I'd better go," Katie said softly.  
"Yeah, I need to go too, before my parents go crazy wondering where I am," Teddy replied, smiling. "So, I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow?"  
"You bet," she smiled as they walked out together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trevor had passed out on Rod's bed as soon as they all got to the mansion. Katie of course was staying in Amy's room, and she was asking how the big date went.  
"So, did Mr. Irresistable kiss you?" she asked her as she brushed her hair out.  
Amy shivered at the thought of that rough kiss. "I really don't want to talk about that."  
"Okay, but you're going to have to tell me everything anyway."  
"Well...first off we went to a nightclub."  
"A what?!" Katie gasped, turning around from the mirror. "He took you to a nightclub? What a hoot owl! I told you he was weird."  
"I wish I had listened to you," Amy admitted. "Turned out, he just wanted to get drunk and sleep with me, so I slapped him and left."  
"You just slapped him? I would've punched the fire out of him!"  
"Anyways, so I ran out, and I got scared because I didn't know where I was, and then I ran into Swindler Kid," Amy continued. "And he showed me around, introduced me to his friends who play in a band, and then..."  
She flashbacked to their kiss. It had been so romantic...  
"Well, what?" Katie asked, interrupting her thoughts. "He took you home? Kiss you?"  
"Yeah," she blushed.  
"Amy Mitchells! You finally let him kiss you! It is SO about time, I had a feeling the whole time you sorta liked him! And it was too obvious that he liked you."  
"I know, I know, but what about you and Mr. Detweiller?" Amy asked.  
"What about us?"  
"Well, do you like him or not, he is so sweet!"  
"Uh...don't tell anybody, but...he kissed me."  
She gasped. "No way! When? Surely not when he was helping you and your mom?"  
"No, he did it on our way out of the hospital not to long ago."  
"Wow, that's cool. We both got our first kisses in one night."  
"Yeah...hey, I wonder if your brother and Bridget's kissed yet?"  
"Probably...he SO likes her," Amy said, rolling her eyes playfully.  
"No kidding...just like V.J. SO likes Gretel Palmer."  
"WHAT? V.J. and Gretel?" Amy asked, her eyes widening. "What makes you say that?"  
"Hello! It is SO obvious! I bet they did, while they were studying together or something."  
"It would be weird if they did. All four of us...getting our first kisses the same night."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know, boring chappie, but for some reason, I felt like I needed to add it. Yippee, Teddy kissed Katie! Hallejulah, now that that's over with, we can start the party! Will the couples get together in the end and throw a huge sweet sixteen bash! Of course, but we'll see it in the next chappie! PLZ review! 


	22. Party of the Century

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Recess, I'm not that fortuneate, lol! But I DO own this story, and all of the kids used!  
  
A/N: Hallejulah, the last chapter of this fic is up! I didn't think it would ever get here, lol! Hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry if it seems rushed and all!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yay, our kids are together, now we are in-laws, lol! Thanks, I was worried about it being bad, but thanks! Glad you get to post now, it's about time! Hope you like this last chappie!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks! Glad you feel better, keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Party of the Century  
  
The next night was finally the big night. At seven o'clock, bunches of kids from school came piling up to the Mitchell's mansion to have a part in Rod and Amy's sixteenth birthday. Amy had never dreamed she'd see so many people in her house at one time. Almost every kid in school was there...but there was only one she was looking for.  
She felt somebody tap her on the shoulder, and she swung around to face--  
"Hey, SK," she smiled bashfully, still not having got over their kiss last night.  
"Hey, Amy," he grinned, with almost the same amount of embarrassment. "I...uh, bought you something."  
He handed her a little box wrapped neatly in red wrapping paper. Amy loved getting presents, so she ripped it open and saw...wow, was that a diamond ring?  
"I've been saving up for it," he explained shyly as she took it out of the box. "That's kinda why I've got that concession stand job--to help pay it off."  
Amy couldn't believe he had gone through the trouble of doing all of that for her. He must've liked her for a LONG time in order to pull this off.  
"Wow," she breathed. "Thanks, it's beautiful."  
Not as beautiful as you are, he thought. He never would've dreamed the day would've come that Amy Mitchells would finally get her head out of the clouds and notice what was right in front of her.  
On the other side of the room, Rod was talking to Bridget who had just come in through the door. She paused from speaking for a while before handing him something.  
"Here, happy birthday," she said, thrusting him a envelope.  
He ripped the top of it off and pulled out--awesome, free tickets to WrestleMania XXII! Rod had been wanting to go to that for months!  
"Wow, thanks Bridget!" he smiled. "Hey, there's two tickets."  
"One's for me," she smiled mysteriously.  
Once everyone was inside the mansion, with the music the girls had downloaded earlier blasting from the speakers, the few hundred kids that were there started dancing to the music, even if it was from the '90's and earlier 2000's.  
"Come on, let's dance," Rod told Bridget, taking her hand and dragging them out on the floor with everyone else.  
V.J. who was over by the punch bowl noticed Gretel standing by herself. He built up his courage, took a deep breath, and walked over to her. He didn't care if anyone made fun of a white girl with a black boy, he was going to ask her to dance.  
"Excuse me, Miss Palmer," he said in a deep voice. "Would you do the honors of dancing with me?"  
Gretel grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."  
By this time, everyone was dancing--V.J. and Gretel, Rod and Bridget, Amy and Swindler Kid. Katie was trying desperately to find Teddy in the heaping mass of people, but so far she wasn't having any luck. She hoped he had come, otherwise she'd have to spend the rest of the night watching her friends have fun.  
"Katie!" she heard someone call from somewhere. "Over here, Katie!"  
She smiled after recognizing Teddy's voice, and fought her way through the crowd to get to him. She had been head-over-heels since their kiss last night at the hospital. She finally found him.  
"Hey, Teddy," she smiled. "Geez, it's almost impossible NOT to get lost in here, huh?"  
"Tell me about it, I think we should've drawn numbers at the front door."  
She started laughing. "Well, whaddya say, let's show these people how to dance!"  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
  
Everyone had been dancing for nearly four hours, and it was eleven o'clock at night. The guests were slumped in chairs out of exhaustion. It was amazing that the Mitchells' had enough chairs on hand to seat that many people. Bob and Ashley A. were watching from the stairs.  
"Should we do it now?" Ashley A. asked.  
"You mean while everyone's half-dead and not trying to trip over us? Yeah, we'd better before they decide to wake up."  
The two parents squeezed their way through the audience of teenagers over to the front of the boombox and karaoke machine. Bob grabbed the microphone.  
"Okay, kids, I know you're tired and all, but since this is Rod and Amy's sweet sixteen, I'm sure you'd all love to stay awake and see what they're getting."  
That woke everyone up. Of course they wanted to see what they were getting--why else did they come?  
"Rod, Amy," Ashley A. spoke up. "We first of all love you two very much, and I know you two are embarrassed right now, but it's true. So, go outside on the front lawn and see your gifts!"  
Rod and Amy grinned at each other and bolted for the front door, trailed by a horde of excited schoolmates, and rushed outside on the moonlit lawn and saw--  
"Oh my gosh!!!" they cried. "THE NEW PONTIAC CONVERTIBLE!"  
They had both gotten new Pontiac convertibles, both white, one with blue flames (for Rod) and the other with hot pink flames (for Amy). They had custom-designed interior, the latest in stereo technology, spoilers, and everything else cool you could think of.  
"Whoa, thanks Mom and Dad!" Amy shouted, giving her parents a hug.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot guys, this is awesome!" Rod added.  
All the kids hooted and hollered for them, almost as excited as the twins were about their new cars. Their friends pushed their way to the front of the crowd.  
"Wow, Amy, now you can drive me to school!" Katie shouted, with Teddy right behind her.  
"Don't forget me, Rod," V.J. added, his hand over Gretel's.  
"Yeah, yeah, okay," Rod told them. "Let's go test-drive them."  
"Girls against guys!" Katie yelled, jumping ahead to get passenger seat in Amy's car.  
"You're on, girl!" V.J. yelled back. "Come on, Rod, let's beat these girls!"  
"To Kelso's!" they all shouted at the same time.  
All four girls piled up in Amy's car while the four boys piled in Rod's and they took off down the road. Wow, with two new cars, best friends, and now boyfriends and girlfriends, this was bound to the best year EVER! Bob and Ashley A. grinned at each other as they watched their kids take off.  
"I think we did a pretty good job raising them," Bob said, as the kids in the background began to leave.  
"I think we did too. Couldn't have done it without ya," Ashley A. added.  
"Come on, let's go see if we can't beat them to Kelso's," Bob suggested.  
"Are you nuts? We could get arrested. We could get hurt or killed or--"  
"Funny how you didn't think any of that when we skipped school back at Third Street Elementary."  
Phew, flashback to fourth grade, Ashley A. remembered that almost like it was yesterday. The day she fell in love with Robert Mitchells, that was a day to never forget.  
"Well, okay, but just as long as we don't drag Miss Finster into this," she finally said.  
"You got it, baby."  
In the years to come, who knew what was to happen? They still had to worry about college, weddings, grand kids, paying off bills--but right now, all they had to worry about was living in the moment.  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hope that wasn't such a sucky ending! I didn't know how to end it, so this is what came out of it! Yay, all the kids are with their "soul mates"! Now it's off to my next project, "Only The Best"--the story of how King Bob, Vince, and Lawson all became friends in the first place. You know, they DO pretty much hate each other in the series, so I'm gonna tell you how I got them to be friends, so I hope you guys like it! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Spinelli Woods Esq, LilVickiRyan, and MizChloeBrody!!! 


End file.
